CNKNA - Masked Romance
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The lands have shifted to Clover Country on Jackie. How will she be able to survive being forced to work at the Coliseum and avoid complete and utter insanity? Why, with a little masked help of course! Cyan X Jackie, or OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

For argument's sake, Jackie has met Griffin before but **NOT** Cyan. I've decided to go ahead and write one because I think they make a cute couple. What would you think of a Jackie X Griffin? Let me know in the reviews or a PM.

‡

I grunt as I harshly yank on the donkey's reigns, struggling to make it move forward. I honestly can't believe that Gowland gives this kind of heavy duty alcohol to Griffin on a regular basis. I nearly threw up smelling the concentrated stuff. Yeah, I offered to help since the other guy that normally does it got sick, but not all on my own! The donkey stays where it is, taking giant chomps of grass from the side of the road. The gate is right. There. Just walk through the gate at least!

"Oh come on you _stubborn animal_!" I growl under my breath, unable to make it budge even an inch. I perk up as I hear a strong thwack hit the donkey's side. With a sharp _Yee-AH_ the donkey dashes ahead, nearly running me over in the process.

"ACK! Hey, no wait not without me!" I shout, dashing after the way too fast donkey. "Oh come on you stupid animal that's not fair!" He's carrying a couple hundred pounds and can still run that fast? Impossible! I gasp as I spy a group of Gladiators marching, glancing over in my direction.

"H-Hey! Stop that donkey! AND DON'T KILL IT I STILL NEED IT!" I shout for good measure. They remain still an unmoving, probably thinking 'well it's not my job'. I grit my teeth as they remain in the same uncaring position.

"That's GRIFFIN'S alcohol!" I shout, spying them immediately form a semi circle, some of them holding up nets. The donkey shouts in surprise and dances back, nervously jittering on its hooves as it looks for a way out. I heavily breathe as I spy one of the men jump forward, hugging the donkey's face to blind it. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I trot up to them, smiling at the one who is keeping a firm grasp on the donkey's head until I can grab the reigns.

"Thank you so much!" I say. I have no idea how Griffin would react if he found that his alcohol supply was suddenly shortened for the next fifty time changes.

"It's not a problem, Lady Jackie," the Gladiator says as he grabs the other side of the harness, "I'm glad you mentioned these are Griffin's. Just imagine if the barrels had broken!" He hardily laughs, clearly secretly terrified of the consequences. I smile in return. Yeah, well, no matter the reason at least the donkey is still alright. But why did it freak out like that? I could have sworn I heard something hit it. I glance back at its hind leg spying a small whip mark roughing up its fur. There's no way a branch hit him. There were no trees close enough to do that. So what hit him to get him going?

"Yeah. Well, see ya." I smile, hoping they'll let me go so they can just deliver it.

"Hold on now, Lady Jackie. I'm sure Griffin would be delighted to see you. Why not attend the fights for a little while? It will be our turn not too long from now." He eagerly says with a broad grin. How can these people be so eager to die? I glance back at the road, judging my chances of really escaping before sighing.

"Yeah, why not." I reluctantly agree as they Gladiators form a somewhat circle around the barrels to ensure no other mishaps happen. Either that or to keep me from slipping away.

"How has your stay been in Clover Country?" He asks, deciding to make small talk as we approach the coliseum.

"Clover Country?"

"Yes. You've experienced the move, haven't you?" He asks, also seeming puzzled.

"I thought it was still Heart Country." I say, going along with the conversation without really listening.

"No, Lady Jackie. The lands have moved." He says, carefully studying my reaction.

"Hm ... ," I hum along not paying too close attention. I just want to get out of here and head back so I can tweak the rollercoaster boards. I wanted to replace a wire or two since they were starting to get slightly frayed. They would last another month but I would rather change it now while I'm remembering it.

"Oh, there it is! Quickly, he does not like to be kept waiting!" A woman says as she and a few others quickly rush out with a few pitchers. The Gladiators respectfully part and take off the lid, letting them dip the containers in for some. The main woman looks up with frizzy hair, spying me in an instant.

"Oh, excellent! If you were to deliver these he won't kill you." She eagerly says as she puts a pitcher in my skittish hands.

"H-Hey, wait I really can't stay." I try to choke out before the flustered woman grabs my hand, dragging me into the desolate halls of the coliseum. An eruption of cheers sound from outside as she takes me directly to a large flight of stairs with two Gladiators standing guard.

"Quickly, now he doens't like to be kept waiting."

"SERVANT GIRL! Where is drink?!" Griffin's annoyed bellow booms down the stairs. The woman trembles before pushing me towards the stairs, nervously gesturing for me to go up.

"Ugh FINE." I say, starting my way up. "Don't get your tail in a bunch, I'm coming!" I roar back up the stairs.

"Who dares to say?!" His booming voice growls back down.

"Jackie, that's who you _nitwit_!" I growl, watching as even the guards turn my way, giving me a look as though to question my sanity. I've found with Griffin you need to talk like he does, or else he's going to push you around. I remember staying a whole terrible week because I wasn't 'loud' enough for him to hear me.

"Oh? Little gurl is here? Come, come little gurl!" His voice immediately turns to a pleasant purr and beckons me closer as I spy his head poke over the railing and down the rounding staircase, ears twitching excitedly as I approach. "Why little gurl here?"

"The other guy who delivers Gowland's alcohol to you got sick." I explain as I make the last step, eying his excited eyes.

"Perfect! Strong wine, bloody fights, and beautiful woman. Today, is _good_ day!" He grins, wrapping an arm around my back as he pulls me to the long throne seat which is more like a throne couch. I remember once him telling me he likes to be lulled to sleep by the screams of other people suffering. Now that's just messed up. I heavily sigh as he grabs the alcohol from my hands, immediately chugging it down with fever. Now that's just gross drinking such a powerful drink like that. I'm positive this stuff is more for shots than anything.

"So why little gurl come today? Did little gurl come to work at Coliseum?" Griffin hardily asks, bursting out into laughter as a gladiator and knocked off his feet and sent sailing through the air. "Ha! That will hurt in morning, yes?!"

"No, I didn't. I'm staying at the Amusement Park."

"Ha! Look at little swine run like-," he stops in mid sentence as my words register in his head, "little gurl, it is Country of Clover."

"I don't really care." I huff.

"Park of Amusement has moved with Country of Heart and it is now Country of Clover." He explains, puzzled before wickedly grinning.

"Little gurl has no place to stay. Alright!" He shouts, clapping his hands together, "little gurl, you work for me now." He hums, clearly pleased with his one sides decision.

"I'm not, Griffin."

"Then where will little gurl live? Park of Amusement is no longer here." He toothily grins as a predatory glint flashes in his eye. I carefully study his face. He's dead serious right now.

"What are you talking about?" I snap in annoyance, trying not to pay attention to the screams down in the arena. I would go crazy staying here.

"The move, little gurl. Go. See for self. But, little gurl," he continues, tightly squeezing my hand before letting do, "once decided, you think you have choice to go?" My eyes wide as my fist collides with his cheek, quickly retreating as he grins.

"Yes! I _like_ little gurl with bite! Return soon, little gurl, else you forced!" Griffin's bellowing laugher cries out, filling the arena as I make a mad dash out like a bat out of hell.

He's crazy! I would rather be dipped in boiling water than stay here!

GRIFFIN'S POV

Ears flicker as I hear little gurl heart pitter patter hard. So cute! Little gurl think little gurl can flee. I snap fingers, summoning Mock Turtle hiding in shadow to come forth.

"Bring little gurl back. By force if needed." I cry in a burly voice, waiting for little scribble scribble on paper. I glance back, seeing Mock Turtle gone. I stare at space, puzzled, before grin of evil spreads across face.

What is wrong, Mock Turtle? You have no objection _forcing_ little gurl to stay here? You never properly met and you influenced already, Mock Turtle?

Cheek twitches into wide grin as I lean forward, watching the massacre unfold in arena. Mock Turtle ... you often crueler than I without meaning to. That is why I like Mock Turtle most of all Holders of Role.

Mock Turtle gets what Mock Turtle wants.

JACKIE'S POV

"_OH COME ON_!" I shout in exasperation, dropping to my knees as I spy nothing but forest where the Amusement Park once was. You've got to be _kidding_ me! I leave for not even a single time change and everything has moved. My head smacks into my hands as I try to make sense of the horror before me.

All my clothes.

Most of my tools with the exception of what I'm wearing on my belt.

My violin.

And most importantly.

"My money~~~~~~~!" I wail, completely crushed by the fact I'm flat broke yet again after coming here to Wonderland. I can't believe it. All my hard work was for _nothing_. I've saved up over $5,000 and now I don't even have two pennies to rub together. But where did everyone go? Did they just up and vanish? Are they safe, at least? Ugh this _sucks_!

"Miss Jackie?" An unfamiliar voice calls out. I glance over my shoulder spying a tall man in a long coat with topaz eyes and a lizard tattoo on his neck.

"_What_?" I grumpily growl, too depressed to act nice. Go away stranger I'm in a terrible mood! I just lost it all ... ma money ...

"Please come with me."

"Why should I?" I sourly snap back, glaring suspiciously at me. This guy kind of looks like the type to avoid when you're out, very lost and very confused. Like me right now. His eyes slightly widen at my rudeness before he coughs.

"Master Nightmare would like to see you."

‡

"So, that's the deal!" Nightmare happily sings as he shrugs with a smile, "you are more than welcome to stay the night here while you sort things out." I angrily tap my finger against the desk struggling not to leap over the small block of wood restraining me from strangling the life out of him. He's the one that sent me to Wonderland. His face pales as he quickly waves his hands.

"N-No! I didn't cause the move I swear!" He shouts, making a cross with his fingers as he nervously eyes me.

"But you still sent me here ... I'm gonna strangle you!" I shout, feeling my sanity snap at that very moment. Nightmare lets out a terrified cry as I leap across the desk and tackle him to the ground. I'm going to make him suffer like he did to me!

"Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through because of you?!" I shout, pinning him on his stomach as I think of the best way to murder him. Shot in the head? Too kind. Thrown out the window? Maybe. Without warning Nightmare stops struggling, stiffening with fear as his face turns completely pale. I bet he realizes struggling is futile. He shakily looks over to a darkened corner of the room, his lower lip trembling.

"M-M-M-Mock Turtle! How ni-nice to see you again!" He squeals, looking like he's on the verge of peeing himself he's so scared.

"Mock Turtle?" I ask, looking up to the shadows. Creeping out of the dark corner slides out a figure with a black and green rounded mask. The mouth and nose slightly protrude into what looks like a slight beak with tiny slits in the mask for eyes. Two devil horns poke out the top of his head as two long, cow like ears droop to either side of his head. My eyes fall over a thin, flickering tail as he coldly studies us.

"It's a cow?" I say without thinking. His ear twitches as Nightmare claps a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhht! This is no Role Holder to mess with!" He warns in a hushed, panicked voice, "many Role Holders thought his role died out because he is so silent at all times and never shows his face. Many Role Holders have never even seen him."

"Then why have you?"

"I can still r-read his mind so I know when he's near. H-However, this is also my first time seeing him in the flesh." Nightmare shakily explains as he studies him. "W-Why are you here, Mock Turtle?" The Role Holder's tail flicks to either side as he reaches into his black shirt, pulling out a small note pad. Huh? I watch as he writes something down and walks towards us. Nightmare stiffens beneath me as he crouches down, showing off his excellent penmanship.

_Griffin has sent me for Jackie._ The moment the words register I heavily groan and lean back.

"He's _relentless_!" I whine, angrily rubbing my eyes in disbelief. I can't believe he sent someone to come get me. I glare over the thin Role Holder, spying his bright blue eyes from beneath the mask. My eye twitches in annoyance as I lean forward and flick the forehead of his mask, much to Nightmare's horror. "No. Go tell Griffin he can jump off a cliff for all I care." He carefully studies me before writing something else.

_Please?_ My uncaring face flickers from the card to his eyes shining behind the slits in the mask.

"No." I say again. He's going to have to drag my fat butt there himself if he wants me to go along with this. Mock Turtle taps his pencil against the paper before writing something else.

_Pretty please?_ Oh now I just feel bad for him. Why in the world would Griffin send this soft spoken - well, writing - man to get me?

"No." I repeat, daring him to try again. He hesitates before scribbling something else down.

_Very pretty please?_ This guy is just too polite despite his sketchy approach. I roll my eyes, annoyed before getting off of Nightmare.

"Fine. But not for Griffin's sake." Mock Turtle's tail flickers back and forth slightly as he smoothly places a hand over my hip and guides me towards the window. What, can he fly too? But he has no wings. Nightmare watches with a wide eye as the man flicks the door open, leaping up onto the ledge before nimbly hopping off with me in hand. My eyes widen as a silent scream closes my throat, dropping like a rock through the air. Is he suicidal?!

The man smoothly cradles me in his arms as he lands silently on a nearby roof of Clover Tower, spinning around as he dips dives through the air and uses the sides for balance. H-How in the world is he doing that? I gap at his dexterity as he shuffles me into one arm and grips a metal pole as he swings around, lowering himself to the ground before setting my numb feet on solid cobblestone.

"W-Why didn't you just use the door like a normal person?!" I demand, flustered as I clutch my heavily beating heart. That was _terrifying_! I thought I was about to plummet to my death. I perk up as I hear graphite tapping against paper, spying the small notepad in front of my face.

_My apologies. I don't like facing people. _He poorly explains, making a slight bow. What, he gets shy around strangers so he leaps out of a window just to avoid someone? He's psycho!

"W-Why not?!" I've never met someone so shy of people before.

_I am a being which rarely should be seen._ He writes, showing it to me before tucking it away. His warm fingers gently clasp my hand as he encourages me to walk with him down a thin path of bushes. This must be a deer trail.

"W-Well why not?" Why isn't he allowed to be seen? He continues to walk as he gets out his notepad, surveying the area as he writes.

_I am Mock Turtle. A Role Holder which is never to be seen unless circumstances allow it._

"But why?"

_It's part of being the Mock Turtle._ He explains.

"Then ... am I not supposed to be seeing you either?" His ear flickers as the tips of either ear becomes darker with a faint flush. Or were they always that dark?

_You are a foreigner so the rule does not apply._

"So that's why you cover your face. Because other Role Holder's aren't supposed to see it?" I summarize, studying the turtle shaped mask. Such a strange choice for a mask though.

_Correct._ He answers, still not looking at either me or the notepad as he looks around. His right ear twitches as he continues forward. I stare at his tail barely sweeping the ground, watching as it waves back and forth.

"Do you have black hair?" I randomly ask, studying his sleek black tail. He pauses and looks back, hesitating before answering.

_I do. Why?_

"Just curious. And what is your name?"

_Mock Turtle._

"But isn't that your role?"

_Yes._

"How can you not have a name?" That's awful! So his parents didn't name him or anything?

_Why place a name to myself when there is no one to refer to me as that?_ He simply writes. Well that's just downright depressing. Not giving someone a name is just so ... inhuman. As if they aren't even worth the time of being given a name.

"Could I name you?" I ask, watching as his head flickers back to me with puzzled blue eyes. He glances away as the tips of his ears grow a shade darker.

_If it pleases you then I do not mind._ He writes, putting his notepad away before turning back down the path. I guess he doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Good." I nod. Now what to call him though? I've always sucked at names so I have to make this one good. I look up at the large gate, trotting after Cyan through the desolate streets. Why is there no one up? But then again I guess it is Night so why would they?

What can be his name? His eyes are beautiful so I kind of want to name him after that. I won't name him blue. There's already enough Role Holders with colors as names, like Gray, Black and White. I want it to be something that can also be a name and not seem too clique. Ziffre? No, that sounds terrible. Ultramarine? Definitely not.

"There you are, little gurl!" Griffin's burly voice calls out with a grin. I ignore him as his wings heavily pound the air before he lands, neatly folding up his wings. "Very good, Mock Turtle, making sure little gurl no bleed."

"I got it!" I say with a wide grin, turning to look at Cyan's puzzles eyes. "Cyan. Your name is Cyan, alright?" I say, excited with myself for coming up with such a good name. His eyes from within the mask grow wide as his ears immediately turn the darkest shade I've ever seen them.

"You name Mock Turtle, little gurl? Why?" Griffin asks, puzzled. I turn around tempted to smack him for not giving Cyan a name himself.

"I don't want to refer to him as his role. I think that's rude." I huff, staring at his wickedly flashing grin.

"Why? You refer to _me_ as role." He purrs. Griffin works for a name but Mock Turtle? Not really.

"You I don't care about." I snap back, turning back to Cyan. "Where did Cyan go?"

"Ha!" Griffin lets out a strong belly laugh as he nearly hunches over, unable to tame his laughter. "Ha! Mock Turtle, you are embarrassed!"

"O-Oh. Does he not like the name?" I say aloud, more so to myself. Dang it and I really thought that was a good one too.

"No, no. Mock Turtle likes name too much." Griffin chuckles.

"Hm ... ," I say, taking another look around the room. Seriously, where did that little bugger run off to? I turn around for a second and he's gone. Griffin's ears twitch as he glances past me before understanding lights up his flashing eyes.

"Oh~ Mock Turtle tickles fancy, does he?" Griffin dirtily grins as his arm wraps around my shoulders, pressing his forehead to my temple. "That is good, little gurl, since Mock Turtle hate when prey escape." He purrs as his wing curls around my other side, brushing his soft feathers over my arm.

"Would little gurl like me to tickle fancy?" He seductively growls, breathing hot air over my cheek. My hand whips around and clocks him in the head. I duck under his arm and dance away, wanting to give him a concussion with my wrench. Ugh ... I just want to beat him, I swear he is _so_ annoying!

"Bah. Fine, have your way, little gurl. I prefer harem." He miffs with a grin as his ears flicker back. He glances over his shoulder as I spy a giggling faceless woman lurking by the hallway.

"Aren't you coming back?" She hums, beckoning him to return with her finger. His tail twitches excitedly as he immediately trots off towards her.

"Mock Turtle, take gurl to room." He calls out before disappearing around the bend. I twitch as I hear a sharp, delighted cry as his chuckling laughter before I turn around. I didn't hear anything. My eyes lock onto Cyan's mask, spying him staring after the space Griffin disappeared to as his ears grow darker still. His eyes remain locked there as his ear twitches, almost intently listening to what's going on.

"Cyan?" I ask, gently touching his arm. He visibly stiffens before glancing over to me, twitching his tail. Did he forget I was here or something?

Cyan's eyes drift over my hand before gently grasping it. Warmth smothers my hand as I carefully study how his hand is so much larger than mine. It's really amazing the difference between a guy and a girl. It almost humbles me at times seeing how much larger a guy normally is compared to me. I peek up at his eyes through the mask spying them lost in thought before he turns away and leads me through the large halls. His fingers remain firm around my hand as he gently guides me to my room.

Why is he so stiff?

He stops in front of a high rising arch, pulling aside the violet curtains to reveal a large room. Wow. I hesitantly walk into the room amazed at all the architecture just in the walls and roof alone. My gosh it looks like this is a room fit for a king!

"Thank you, Cyan-Cyan?" I call, looking around the room for him. Jeez that guy is a freaking _ninja_! How can anyone disappear and reappear like that? I wobble over to the bed and lazily sprawl myself across the top, not even bothering to change my clothes. I can't believe I'm staying here at the Coliseum.

...

I'm gonna die~!

CYAN'S POV

That's an interesting way to sleep.

I tilt my head as my ear flickers, reassuring myself that she is sound asleep before soundlessly approaching her. The pencil taps against the paper deftly sketching the bed and her sprawled over the top. This is something I rarely get to see, this sort of position. After I fully sketch at the present angle I deftly walk to the edge of her bed and begin sketching.

She has a very nice form. Deep set curves, a plump end and a very blessed top. There aren't many woman here at the Coliseum that fit that nature since Griffin prefers slimmer women. My tail flicks to the side as I glance up, watching as she slightly shifts in her sleep. A delicate sigh falls past her lips making my cheek light up with a very pronounced flush.

Upon Griffin's orders I've been watching over her. At first I didn't find the attraction he found in her but I quickly learned why she was so stimulating. She has a heart, a one of a kind sort of woman that Griffin would more than happily claim. He has the most rare creatures of any Role Holder and he is proud of that. So what wouldn't want him to have a foreigner near him?

My eyes roll over her hips as I lightly erase the line I had, trying to get the definite curve correctly. A light moan slips out her throat making my mind explode with fantasies of her in clothing I can perfectly envision her in. Just by watching her and some of her movements over the past however many time changes I was able to come up with dozens of designs whereas before I struggle with a few. The pencil trembles in my finger tips before I place the sketchbook away.

I need to learn how to control these urges before I approach her.

‡

Oh~ Cyan you naughty boy! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~ What do you think is going to happen next? I need ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Griffin-!" I shout in horror, stumbling back as I stare at the dinosaur aged contraption. beneath the arena. The quarters and halls are surprisingly spacious with plenty of room to move around including the cages which hold the animals before the matches. _This_ is supposed to be a ramp up to the arena? There aren't even gears in place to hold it up. It looks like some kid tied some planks of wood together and just pulls up when it's time to roll. "What is this?!"

"Ramp, little gurl. You like?" He grins, proud of himself as another rope snaps, dropping a board

"I hate it! There are dozens of problems and health hazards I see already!" My fingers dig into my head as the headaches begin. This is a nightmare. I'm going to have to replace all the rotten wood, clean out the spaces entirely and start from scratch.

"Ha! No matter. You fix _all_ ramps in twenty changes of time, yes? Oh, and make better so ramp no break in thirty changes of time. No tell me how it goes. Just do work. Oh, here is money." Griffin hardily laughs as he pats my back, dropping a giant sack of gold coins into my hand. I yelp as I drop with the bag, barely clearing my fingers before they are crushed beneath the weight.

"You there. Do as little gurl says." Griffin guffaws before trotting away with a merry little tune. I rub my eyes in horror as I try to cope with the monstrosities ahead of me. Awesome. I've got a little freaking army to help me work. And these guys don't seem to be pushovers either which is good.

"Alright. Skills. What do you do?" I ask, pointing to one of the men.

"I, uh, ba-dah, pull dem ropes? Yeah, I pull dem ropes _real_ good!" He says with a messed up chuckle at the end.

... Alright then.

Well, there's something wrong with that one's head.

"And you?"

"Pull the ramps up." He answers more seriously than the last one, tacking on a toothy grin.

"And you?" I squeak. Oh please give a different answer.

"Ropes."

" ... and you?"

"Feed faceless to the animals." Well that explains the meter space everyone is giving him. I rub my head staring over the dozen men who work the underground systems.

"Who here pulls ropes?" Every hand raises up except for the animal keeper, making my heart sink. I'll bet Griffin put the stupid ones down here so they wouldn't make a mess where others can see them. Oh boy ... I really _am_ going to die here.

"Alright. You three, come with me. And the rest of you clear out the ramps and rotting wood in their entirety to make space for the engines." I say, faltering at the end as they all stiffen.

"Engines?" A blank look immediately covers their faces as their heads tilt in confusion.

I'm screwed.

‡

"_How_ many engines do you need?!" The store manager gasps, looking thrilled and on the verge of laughter. The faceless men turn to awe and amazement as they look over the shelves, acting like they've never seen gears and engines before. They have gears back at the Coliseum, just not metal ones.

"Thirty four smaller ones that can lift up a ramp capable of holding up to five hundred pounds. I also need about three hundred feet of thick chains and-," my voice is lost in his booming laughter as his smacks his hand against the counter, doubling over as he struggles to breath.

"That's rich! What do ya need em for sweetie?" He asks, chuckling as he struggles to get a hold of himself, "a freaking circus?"

"No, it's for the Coliseum." His laughter immediately hushes up as his mouth parts in shock.

"G-G-Griffin?" He chokes out, taking a double look over the men behind me as if finally realizing their coliseum clothing.

"Yeah." I say, expecting him to serve me his balls on a golden platter.

"I'll take them out the back and put them on the carts for ya." He says, waving four other pale employees to come and help him. Well, at least Griffin's name is good for one thing. Scaring anyone I don't like completely crapless.

"You three go help. And be careful with the engines. They're delicate." I warn, watching as they trot into the back with the man.

"So when can I expect to find you snooping around the Mansion?" Oh gosh please kill me now. I look back spying Blood smoothly walking up to me, eyeing the giant sake of gold coins.

"Why would I go snooping around the Mansion?"

"Well, I only assumed that you were going to working as a spy for Griffin." He says, eyes flashing

"No thanks." I huff, trying to walk around him.

"My, why the cold shoulder Miss Jackie?" He asks, catching my bicep in his grasp. I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"I don't have time to talk to you. I need to hurry back so I can start working on the engines."

"Griffin becoming modern? How shocking." Blood purrs as he lets go. "Why would he change his ways so quickly after encountering you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Griffin doesn't take too kindly to change and yet he's allowing you to put engines into his coliseum?" He asks, walking towards me. I take a step back right into the shelves. Gosh dang it why is he so good at cornering people?! His gloved hand gently sweeps my cheek, thumbing my lower lip. "I just find it interesting how a foreigner can change a blood thirsty lion into a kitten."

"Go away. I need to hurry back."

"Going to join his harem, are we? I wish you luck in satisfying such a _big_ ... man." He purposefully leaves the pause before saying the last part, letting my mind connect two and two together. "When you have time, won't you show me your skills? I'm interested in how these little tiny hands can hold such a _big_ ... man."

"Goodbye, Blood." I growl. I've had enough of his sexual enuendos. He's just annoying. "Where's Alice?"

"Sleeping off her fatigue. She tried one too many positions the other night. If you'd like, I can help you figure out a few that won't hurt so much-."

"I'm done here." I immediately growl before quickly ducking out of the shop. I stiffen as a hand curls around my waist, feeling a pair of hot lips murmuring near my ear. A disgusted shiver crawls up my spine as I shakily exhale. Ew ... ew ... get those hands that have been hell knows where off me ... ew ... so gross ...

"I look forward to you attending my evening tea party some time. If you can still walk, that is." He darkly chuckles before finally letting me go. I clench my fist, wanting to knock that stupid hat clean off. He is _so_ annoying! I quickly turn down the bend heading for the dozen carriages holding the heavy engines, chains, gears and pulleys. Not to mention drills specifically designed for burrowing holes into solid rock and plenty of other supplies.

"Are you ready, Lady Jackie?" One of the helpers asks, patting the empty seat beside him. I roll my eyes and hop up alongside him, letting him drive the donkeys. I glance over to a passing alley, spying blood's smirk light up his face before he recedes back into the slimy cave he crawled out off. He's a good man but he's creepy as hell.

Oh who am I kidding he's just plain creepy.

‡

"U-Um, Miss Jackie, it's Night."

"And?" I growl, trying not to rip his head off.

They're all idiots. I've showed them how to use all the tools and even outlined the exact spaces where the engines had to go. I even laid out the right number of bolts and screws they need in every space where there is a ramp.

And yet they still screw everything up.

I saw one trying to put a screw bolt over a straight pole. Another one nearly drilled a hole in his head. And then there's the idiot who lopped off his fingers with the bolt cutter. How could Griffin give me idiots to work with here?! It's driving me nuts! The only thing I can trust them with is with the lumber in making new ramps, which they've already finished a while ago.

"I-I think you should rest now, Lady Jackie."

"Not yet." I grit my teeth, tightening the last bolt to perfection. I step back, admiring the work. Perfect. This one should be done. I kneel down and flip the switch watching the ramp smoothly raise up to its position. The chains and pulleys do wonders, almost quietly pulling up the wood to their proper positions. I let out a heavy sigh and lean against the machine. I'm so tired ... it took me nearly two time changes just to hook everything up correctly. My heart sinks as I glance over my arm dreading the next thirty so engines to go. And I've only finished _one_ of these things. Not only that, but then I need to go up to the main arena floor and install the giant motors to lift the metal cages up for the real monsters when they enter the stage. Oh this is so annoying ...

"L-Lady Jackie ... ," he stutters, not wanting to evoke my wrath but is doing a wonderful job doing it anyway.

"Ask me again. I dare you." I threaten, stomping right by him to another ramp. The engines are placed right outside of the bars behind the ramp so the animals don't accidentally damage them in their flurry to get outside.

"It's Night, Lady Jackie, so-,"

"Get out. You're annoying me." I snap, gritting my teeth to stop every insult I know from rolling off my tongue. I have no time for idiots who don't know what the hell they are doing. Call me mean, call me cruel, but I'll go to hell first if I don't personally fix all of these machines myself since no one else has half a brain down here.

"O-Ok ... ," he whispers, clearly dejected as he stumbles out. Oh I swear if he starts crying I might talk to that guard who feed the animals. No, no I can't do that. I lightly smack my head, reprimanding myself. That's not nice at all. I jump as I hear graphite scraping against paper, spinning around to see a masked figure behind me.

"C-Cyan! Oh man, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me again, ok?" He shakily exhale, staring at his notepad as he turns it around.

_Was he annoying Lady Jackie?_

"Yes, he was." I growl, rolling over a few stumps I've been stacking on top of each other so I can reach the ceiling. Holes still need to be drilled into the ceiling for all the pulley systems. I glance up at his notepad as he holds it up.

_Do you want me to kill him?_

"No, no don't do that. Thanks for the thought, though." I say. I've learned that them wanting to kill someone is just a Role Holder's way of saying 'hey, I like you so I'll kill someone if they annoy you to get on your good side' sort of deal. I carefully balance on top the logs barely touching the top of the ceiling. Dang it! This must be a higher part of the ceiling. I jump and nearly lose my balance as Cyan's hands touch my hips and pull back.

"H-Hey, wait-Cyan?" I say, puzzled as he sits me on his one shoulder, holding up his bicep to wide the makeshift seat and holds my waist for balance on either side. I stare at him as his eyes within the mask flicker from the hand drill to the ceiling.

"O-Oh, you're helping me." I state, shocked at his forwardness. He simply nods as his ear flickers, holding fast to my waist.

"Y-You don't have to, Cyan. I'm heavy." I know I'm heavy. I'm like 145 pounds! No one, no matter how strong they are, can hold steady with that amount of weight for long. Cyan shakes his head, gesturing to the ceiling. I nervously reach drilling the holes in their appropriate spots a little faster than usual. I don't want to burden him like this and, more importantly, I don't want him to drop me when his arm gives out.

"Alright, I'm done here. You can set me down." I say, wobbling as he begins walking. W-Where is he going? I stare at the engine he's heading towards, stopping right in front of the engine before looking expectantly towards me.

"A-Are you sure you're alright, Cyan?" His ear flickers before slightly turning red as he nods. I hesitantly reach up, again drilling in the holes where they should be. I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe he's holding me up like that. I didn't think he'd be that strong since he's a little skinnier than most Role Holders. Well, actually, he seems to be built like Boris but Cyan is a little taller than that. I patiently remain silent as he takes me to all the other engines, watching my every move as I pound in the last one.

"W-Well, that's all of them Cyan." I say, stiffening as I feel pressure against my side. I look down spying his head resting on my waist. A light chuckle slips past my lips as I reach down, very softly running a finger up and down his long ear. His ear flickers as a gently sigh slips out his lips. I'll bet he likes his ears being rubbed just like Boris and Elliot do. Very gently, of course.

"You tired, Cyan? You should get some sleep." I watch as his head nuzzles closer, lingering before he pulls back. He crouches down and smoothly sets me on my feet on the ground. I turn around and smile at the sleepy cow before wrapping my tired arms around his waist. I'm too tired to show him my thanks. It would have taken me easily another hour or two to finish drilling if he wasn't here. I look up to his mask spying his eyes reflecting puzzled thoughts.

"Thank you Cyan. I really appreciate your help." I grin watching as his eyes soften. Cyan's a real sweetheart, coming down here and helping me even when he's obviously tired himself. I slightly jump as the bottom of the beak on his mask taps against my forehead. I laugh and rub the slightly throbbing spot.

"Was that a good night kiss, Cyan?" I tease. I think it's funny how he kept the mask on and did that. The tips of his ears turn a darker shade before his fingers touch the beak of his mask, almost in shock of himself. He quickly turns around, retreating behind a sharp bend.

"Hey, wait a minute are you embarrassed?" I ask. Oh that's just too cute! I eagerly round the bend, searching the empty dead end.

Oh where did he go _now_?

CYAN'S POV

My ears flicker as I brace myself against the ceiling just above the door's frame. My feet hold to either wall as my hands grip the sturdy wooden door frame, staring down at her head as she steps into the room. She takes a quick look around before sighing, turning away to return to presumably her quarters for the night.

My fingers begin to tremble, still pulsing with delightful warmth. Her body is much warmer than I previously expected it to be. My clock quivers with the warmth that still seeps through my gloves, permanently staining my skin. It was very ... nice. And different. I close my eyes reimagining the feel of her on my shoulder and arm. Every subtle twitch, every little strain I felt all too easily. My face burns with delight as my ears flicker, trying to cool off my skin. My head lightly thumps against the wall as I shakily exhale.

All I could think about was her legs and rear over my shoulder while I was holding her.

My mind immediately erupts with fantasies of all sorts as I stare numbly at the ground, flipping around and onto my feet with perfect stealth. Ah~ oh! I perk up in an instant as a wonderful idea comes to mind. I must hurry back and pencil it in before I forget.

Why do I always come up with the best ideas when she's near me?

BLOOD'S POV

I delightfully hum listening to the simple silence of the rose garden. It's such a lovely Night time period. Obviously the _best_ time for tea. I stare at the unnatural swirls, however, of the tainted tea before me. Oh how cute someone is trying to poison me.

"You there. Taste this tea for me, won't you?" I ask, pointing out one of the few moles who was able to reach so high a standard as watch over me while I drink tea. His family is always fond of using poison. Was it him, I wonder, who did it?

"If Master Blood commands it then I shall comply." He smiles, smoothly taking the cup from my hands. I cup my cheek and smile as he takes a small sip, watching his Adam's apple jerk. His face almost immediately pales as he stiffens, having enough sense to set the expensive cup down on the table as he clutches his throat.

"Well it's not the Miloan Family." I rule out, watching as the faceless twitches with the last bit of life. That was a very, very rare poison found in a land very far from here. My cheek twitches into a smile as I roll my eyes around the garden, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive Role Holder. The last Hatter told me about him. I thought his role had died out long ago but this here proves me wrong.

"Hm~ I suppose that was a warning from _that_ man, isn't it?" I take the bit of tea left, pouring it onto the table and watch the wood and clothe disintegrate before my very eyes. _Very_ interesting. This poison comes from a very rare plant that only grows in the Looking Glass. I seem to have made a very dangerous enemy today. This little game will be a fun way to pass the time. Although, I wonder what I did to upset him?

"I look forward to your next move, _Mock Turtle_."

**‡**

Ho~ SNAP! What do you think is going to happen next? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


	3. Chapter 3

_Where are the faceless supposed to be helping you?_ Cyan's writes down, showing me his question. Annoyance immediately pricks my heart before I wave it off.

"I told them to beat it. They were more of a distraction than help." I growl, tightening the latch around the chains. I stand up and harshly kick the chain, making sure it is properly chained on before flicking the motor on. It whirrs to life and raises the ramps before stopping halfway, making a very loud clicking noise before I click the reverse, watching as it smoothly lowers itself down. Something is blocking the rotation. I listen to him writing something down as I swing my leg over the chain as I can see exactly what's blocking it. Cyan gently taps me on the shoulder, asking for my attention.

_May I be of some assistance?_ He writes. I stare at his notepad, deep in thought. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some help but I don't know if he's clueless about this stuff or if he actually knows what he's doing.

"What do you know about engines?"

_I have read 97 book about engineering._ I blink in surprise.

"You read, Cyan?"

_Yes. My territory is a library in itself._

"You have your own territory? I thought you stayed at the Coliseum." I say, sidetracked from my business. I never knew he had his own territory.

_Griffin has taken over my territory. So now, the Library is within the confines of the Coliseum._ My eyes widen. How ruthless! Cyan studies my shock before quickly adding on. _It was a mutual agreement. It benefits me greatly in the fact I do not need to find security and such anymore. Griffin's gladiators routinely patrol the area but do not trespass within my library._

"Oh. Cyan, how good of friends are you with Griffin?" I ask, trying to get a read on his emotions through his locked eyes.

_Somewhat._

"Then how did you two meet?" I curiously ask.

_You want to know more about me?_ He writes as his tail excitedly flickers back and forth. Is he really this happy about someone asking him this? But then again, before I met him he didn't even have a name. And, the reason he's sticking so close to me, I guess ... is because I'm the only one that really acknowledges him? That's so ...

Sad.

"Yeah. I do want to know more about you, Cyan." I say before leaning over the chain. "Don't go anywhere. After I'm done with this motor I want to hear, or, read your story." I correct, watching as his ears swivel in place. I flick the motor on, letting the chain feed through my fingers as I guide it along the right path. On the third rotation the chain pulls over the ledge, nearly getting caught up before I yank it back on the right path. It's going to be a pain if I have to redirect the chain each time this ramp goes up. I glance over to Cyan spying his ears a deeper color. How is it possible for his ears to grow darker like that?

"You alright Cyan?" I ask, concerned before his eyes dart back to my face. He lightly shudders, folding his hands behind his back as he nods his head. I look over him, concerned, before I click the machine in reverse and watch the chain slide back, the cool metal slightly touching my inner thighs. It's annoying but I won't be able to see as well from another position.

I lean forward and brace my hand against the sides of the motor, using just one hand to guide the chain through. My eyes narrow as it leans more towards the side again, this time less forcibly. I tug it in the right direction, watching it smoothly slide into place. Is that all I needed to do? I flick it in reverse, watching it smoothly running in without a problem. Oh good! It looks like it just needed to be adjusted that's all. But I'm going to put a scratch near the bottom just to make sure.

I peek over to Cyan again, catching his gaze which remains locked to my hips. Is there something there? I stand up and look down, trying to find any imperfections. Is he seeing something that I'm not seeing? Cyan's hand slides near my hand, holding it out for me to grab.

"Thank you, Cyan." I say, throwing my leg back over the motor. "Now, how did you and Griffin meet?" I eagerly ask, watching his tail flickering.

_When was the last time you slept?_ My face turns blank as the words register in my head. Uh ... yeah, when _was_ the last time I slept? After Cyan left what I think is the other time change I've been working nonstop, eating an apple or two as I work on the motors.

"Um ... before you visited last time." I weakly answer. I think that's a lie too. Cyan carefully studies me, writing something down before sweeping a thumb beneath my eye.

_That was over nine time changes ago._

"No _way_!" I say, rejecting his logic. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if I did. Actually, I haven't gotten decent sleep since coming here. The first night I slept here I kept hearing metal hitting metal and the occasional screaming man. Hardly a safe place to try and take a good, restful sleep in. I heavily sigh as my aching joints are allowed to have a go at my numb conscience. Cyan stares before scribbling something else down.

_Come with me. While you rest I will tell you how Griffin and I met._ Cyan neatly places his notepad away before leading me up the stairs. My eyes narrow at the bright torches. My _gosh_ I feel like a diehard gamer finally waking up to see the sunlight. Cyan's fingers very gently slide between mine, leading me through the empty streets.

"Why is no one up?"

_There was a celebration and they are all sleeping off their hangovers._ Cyan holds up the notepad long enough for me to read before I make a funny face.

"Celebration? I didn't hear about that." Heck, I didn't even hear it while under the Coliseum. Was I really so absorbed in work that my ears blotted out everything?

_Me neither._ Cyan sighs before tucking his notepad away, signaling the end of the conversation. I remain quiet Dusk shifts to night. My eyes glue to the hundreds of stars in the sky, unable to tear my eye from them. They're so beautiful. Oh Jay ... if only you were alive to this. The sky is so much clearer here than in New York. I stumble back as I hit Cyan's side, catching him staring at me before stopping at a large rising wire gate. Huh. This kind of reminds me of the gate at the Mansion.

Cyan dips down and picks me up, sliding between the gates. I don't even bother resisting as I lightly thump my head against his shoulder. I give up. If he wants to carry my fat butt he has my blessing to do so. Cyan suddenly drops before bounding through the air, moving so smoothly I can hardly tell that he's jumping. My arms tighten around his shoulders as he darts up the wide domed building, hopping into a nearby window's ledge.

_Wait here._ Cyan pushes open the unlocked window, trotting into what looks like a room. Is this Cyan's room? I stare inside unable to find a bed. Is it his room? Cyan reaches into a long, black pouch like sheet taking out a small pillow and blanket. Oh. He has a hammock for a bed? Cyan trots over to the spacious ledge, sitting down against the wall as he places the pillow in his lap. He beckons me closer and when I'm close enough he lightly pushes my head against the pillow. Oh ... we're laying out to see the stars? My eyes roam the wide open skies, overwhelmed by the large masses of them. So beautiful ... I glance up, spying Cyan handing me a piece of paper before he starts writing some more.

_My parents were tailors, some of the best in the Coliseum. They wanted me to become a Gladiator so they sent me to Gladiator school. I did not object them, though I doubted my abilities to become a successful Gladiator._ I glance up as he tears off another sheet of paper, taking the one I had read and replacing it with the other.

_I was much smaller than the others in build so they came up with the most interesting names for me. With each fight I would win, because I simply dodged, waited for them to tire, and then make a fatal attack. I never lost, which made them upset._ Good for you, Cyan the underdog, sticking it up their noses with your skills. He rips off another piece and hands it to me.

_Becoming tired of their petty insults, I poisoned all their drinks and watched them,_ my eyes narrow, trying to read what was scribbled out before giving it up. I probably don't want to know anyway. It's a long description though. Cyan quickly switches out papers, crumbling the one up and simply toss it into his room.

_Griffin, who wasn't a Role Holder at the time, saw me but said nothing. I tried poisoning him too but he caught on and flattened me before the entire class and yelled, "This mine! My Prey! You touch prey, you suffer death!"_ Cyan chuckles as he sets the paper aside, again handing me a new sheet.

_The other Gladiator children refused to touch me afterwards. Soon we were called as Role Holders, and he made a deal to protect the Library if I do his bidding. Which I more than happily do, because I owe him many headaches I would have otherwise faced as a faceless._ Cyan lightly slips the paper from my fingers, tossing it inside the open window.

"That's a strange friendship." I chuckle, staring at the countless stares. My head tilts to the side, spying his tail slightly flickering. The tuft looks like it would be pretty soft.

"Can I pet your tail?" I randomly ask, lightly pinching it between my fingers. He jolts beneath me as I rethink my decision. Meh, if he hates it that much he'll tear it out of my hands. I pull it around so it rests on my belly, lightly rubbing the base of his little tuft. His ears turn darker and darker shades as I lightly massage the tip of his tail. My fingers lightly pinch the end of it, feeling the silky smooth softness of his hair. I wonder if he conditions this or something? I smile and relinquish my hold, letting his tail retreat against the wall and well out of my reach.

"Did you hate it _that_ much?" I playfully ask, watching as his eyes remain locked to my left eye. I flinch as his finger softly outlines my left eye.

_Why is this eye so light?_

"I'm blind in that eye. I was born that way." I smile as my eyes partially close, enjoying his warm finger tracing designs over my face. That feels very nice.

_Does it hurt?_ He writes, tossing the paper aside after showing me. His palms gently cradle my cheeks on either side, making me look into his eyes. I slightly hum as his thumb sweeps beneath my left eye, continuing to blindly trace my features.

"Not at all. I'm used to seeing without it." I reassure watching the worry slowly slip out of his bright blue eyes. He really is too cute. He's worried about me and he hardly even knows me. I stiffen as his hand covers my eyes, engulfing me in complete darkness. Heh ... how does he know that I can't sleep unless it's pitch black out?

CYAN'S POV

It was difficult to prevent my grunting hums when she was rubbing my tail. My face burns hotter as I deftly exhale, forcing control to cool my heated reaction down. It's embarrassing how a simple touch of hers makes me ecstatic and yet she looks like she has little to no reaction when I touch her. Am I not being gentle enough? My mind immediately is swarmed with too pleasant thoughts before I force control once more.

Before, however, I was weak. I couldn't help but stare when she was standing over the chain, watching it go in and out from between her thighs. I nervously cover my eyes trying to erase the naughty image as my mind latches onto it. How can she ever see me as a proper gentlemen when I have so many great thoughts about her? My tail nervously twitches as I hear her heart beating steadily.

Such a sweet sound ... it makes me want to press against her chest so I can hear it better. I hesitate before unwrapping the black stained bandages, sliding off my glove before slipping it over her chest. Her warm skin immediately sends shivers down my spine as I feel around for her beating heart. It's so soft, and so faint but I can still hear and feel it beneath my fingers. Her fragile life is beating within my clutches. It's so ... _delicate_.

I like it.

‡

Awe~ poor one sided love Cyan! **_11 REVIEWS_** for what happens next~ and help me out I can't think of any at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, look carefully alright? This is how you get the ramps to move." I say slowly, simply flicking a switch so the ramp moves up. "And this is how you shut them." I continue, reversing it. The ramp falls slowly before touching the ground. It doesn't matter how slow the ramp moves. It's the trap door that's the tricky part. Right now they are manual with ropes but I'll put springs in them so they fly back instead of needing to be reeled.

"L-Lady Jackie, the arena is filling with people!" A huffing worker nearly shrieks, rasping for air.

"And?" Why does he sound so terrified?

"Twenty others and I tried opening the large gate but it won't move!" Alarm shoots through me as I immediately think of Griffin. I'm afraid of what his punishment will be for not opening the gate on time.

"Alright I'm coming. You all know what to do?" I ask, turning back to the others.

"Yes, Lady Jackie." They all say with a slight bow. I hop back alongside the frantic worker, looking back to the crowd.

"Good. If there are any issues with this run let me know." I guess I kind of became manager down here. It shocked me to find out that none of them really have a leader, someone telling them what to do and coordinating. I can only imagine the frantic panic down here, particularly when something doesn't work right.

"It's the main gate, you say?" I hurry alongside him barely keeping up with him as he practically sprints up the spiraling staircase. That's not good. Griffin never told me what animal he's using but it's big enough to need such a large gate to get into the arena. It's probably a massive elephant or something.

"Y-Yes. Please, I beg of you to help, Lady Jackie! I-If the signal is given and the doors don't open Griffin will personally take our heads!" I stare at the faceless, somewhat surprised. They are about living. I slightly smile at the rare find following him up. I'm glad I've met some faceless that care about their lives. "A-And it will probably be in the most painful of ways!" He continues, frightened out of his wits. And~ there's the real reason.

"It's fine, just relax. I'll just tell Griffin I jammed it by mistake when I was fixing it." I say, trying to calm him down as I pass a line of twenty strong men, cautiously watching me as I approach the gate.

"You ... would be willing to take his wrath?" He asks, breathing out a grin, "what a kind foreigner."

"Yeah yeah." I say, waving off his compliment. I jump as he catches my arm, leaning into my ear.

"My name is Jerald, by the way." I blink, surprised that he would give me his name.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jerald." I say as I shake his hand. He lightly tugs it up, kissing my knuckle.

"Likewise." He purrs with a wider smile. I roll my eyes and pull my hand away, looking for the pulley system. "It's up there, Lady Jackie." My heart stutters with fright as I see the pulley system high in the upper corner inside the cage. Oh. Well, yeah, now I get their panic. It's going to be hard just getting up there. I'm probably the only person small enough to make it through that gap.

"W-What do we do? The signal is going to be given at any minute!" One mutters, horrified at the consequences if the fail. I pocket my tools and hope onto the grid patterned cage, hoisting myself up. The first thing I need to do is clear the top, flip over and then check out what's jamming it. All before whatever poor animal is about to be sent out into the arena comes along. I ignore their nervous muttering and pull myself up to the top, silently throwing my leg over and around the upper bars.

"Well there's your problem. There's a giant hunk of metal jammed into it." I say, bracing my feet on either side of the giant pulley system. I glance over the block of metal noticing a symbol on it. JG? What's that supposed to be? I suck in a deep breath and ram my foot down against the log wedged between the chains and thick rope. It slightly budges, nearly freeing the rope. Good. Once more should just about do it. I hop up and kick hard against the leg, losing my grip on the chain as I drop. I yelp as my thigh gets wedged between the chain and ropes and the metal pulley. Crap! I kick against the side, struggling to pull my leg back out. It's stuck!

"There's the signal!" Jerald cries. My head snaps up, spying a sickening grin twist the faceless's lips up before he turns to the others. "Didn't you hear me?"

"B-But that rope will tear her skin right off." One of the workers say, nervously looking from me to the other faceless.

"Do you want to be the reason why Griffin comes down here and kills us all?! Now, pull. That. _Rope_." The man coldly commands. A shiver visibly shoots down the one who spoke up's spine, looking up to me with horror mingling in his lips.

Oh my hell they're actually going to do it.

"N-No-Now wait a minute you guys! Griffin will be pissed if I get hurt!" I shout, trying to deter them long enough to get myself free.

"Think about it, men. Don't you remember the last time a fight was interrupted?" The man coolly grins as the others nervously lick their lips, obviously torn as to what to do.

"Griffin personally came down and ripped every head off, but not before tearing off their arms and beating them to death with them." One of them shakily speaks up as his face pales. A mind blaring roar screams down the tunnels as the ground shakes.

"Think about it, boys. You want Griffin to come down here personally and see what the holdup is? A small girl caught up in the pulley system?"

"B-But ... she's Lady Jackie... ," the same one hesitantly speaks up. He yelps as the man launches his fist forward, clocking the man in the face and breaking his nose.

"I don't _care_ who she is! Do you all want to face Griffin's wrath?" The men mutter amongst themselves, sheepishly glancing into the cage and arena. T-That guy is the same guy who came and got me. I stare at his face, watching his mad grin spread from ear to ear as he looks over the sheepish crowd of men.

Why is he trying so hard to convince them all to kill me?

The ground trembles as something massive steps closer. My heart stops as I see something large and bulky moving within the shadows. Oh my gosh they pull this thing my leg is gone, and if they don't pull it I'm getting slaughtered by whatever animal this is. I madly struggle against the ropes and chains, struggling to get my thigh out. Oh come on come on _come on_-!

"I'm so sorry, Lady Jackie!" One of the workers shout as he alone pulls hard against the ropes. I gasp as the rope inches down, nearly dragging my entire body through the too small space. I quickly hook my other leg to the outside edge, struggling to pull myself free from the painful force. I desperately look over the men as one by one they begin to follow the other's lead. My eyes lock onto the sinister grin of the faceless who got me as he dances back, vanishing down the hall. H-He left? Why?

Shredding agony rips up my leg as the rope almost immediately tears a hole in the pants, sliding sharp needle like fibers across my skin.

"S-Stop! It hurts!" I scream, struggling to hold myself up so I'm not dragged down into the pulley system. If I drop in there I'm done for. No questions asked. A soul wrenching scream tears out of my throat, lost in the roar of the crowd as the door starts to slowly open.

"Stop it, please!" I beg, grinding my teeth as they continue with faces pale with fright. I know they're just scared of Griffin but I'm going to _die_ if I don't do something. I look around the room, freezing as I spy bright red eyes glaring at me from the darkness.

O-Oh. My. _Gosh_!

A large, grotesque snout with thick whiskers creeps out of the darkness as the unnaturally thin, scaly creature heavily steps into the light. It's eyes dilate, getting used to the sun before swinging its massive snout over in my direction. Oh, oh my gosh! That's not an elephant! I painfully gasp and bite down on my arm, forcing my painful wheezing screams to a muffled minimum. M-My screams must have drawn it out early! The gate picks up pace as I tightly hold on for dear life, watching with horror as it stretches it's neck up and sniffs beneath the pulley system. O-Oh my gosh it's smelling my blood that's on the ropes!

The creature stretches up and cracks it's jaws open, waving them dangerously over me as it tries to fit its giant snout in the small space. I dip as low as I can against the pulley system, struggling not to make a sound as it's drool drips onto the rope, making a sizzling sound and smoke come up from the ropes and chains. The rope stops as the gate finally pulls open, letting me press myself against the rope without being sucked down through the pulley system. Oh, oh hell-! I whine and try to calm my shaking down as I feel it's long, sharp teeth barely graze my shirt and pick at it in an attempt to uproot me. No, no please no! A sharp shout from the arena sounds as even the Gladiators scream in shock.

"Who let Jabberwocky out?!" Griffin's booming voice fiercely demands.

"W-Wait! Jabberwocky _wasn't_ supposed to come out?!" A faceless worker nearly screams in terror.

"W-Who organized the animals?!" I dare a glance at the workers, spying their horrified faces. This animal wasn't supposed to get out?

"I-I-I thought you did!" Fingers point in every direction as the Jabberwocky reaches up with its back foot and hooks it against the cage, bending the metal as it tries to get a better angle at me. My heart drops as the giant pulley drops a good foot down, letting the Jabberwocky work it's snout into the space.

"G-G-Griffin!" I shriek as I feel a tooth slide beneath my belt. My eyes widen as I immediately shoot my hands down and try to unbuckle the work belt but it stays flush against my body as it pulls. I scream as it tugs against my unmoving body before ripping my leg out of its wedged place, swinging me to either side before looking back into the tunnel. A loud, shrieking roar blasts out as a giant bundle of white fur collides with the Jabberwocky's side. It screams as it falls back into the arena, sending me flying through the air before.

"LITTLE GURL?!" Griffin's voice bellows. I twist in the air and look back just in time to see large, heavily padded arms catch me. I land hard as the stranger tumbles back, tightly clutching me before sitting up.

"W-Who are you? Little girl?" The Gladiator asks, extremely confused before his head snaps up. His hand latches around my bicep as he drags me back, staring the two giant creatures ripping into each other. His mouth drops with shock before pulling into a thrilled grin. "Wow! And you brought some fierce company too. They weren't supposed to be in this fight."

"WHO IN HELL LET THEM OUT?!" Griffin's outraged voice screams, capturing the attentions of everyone in the crowd. The cheers immediately are hushed as the roaring cheers are replaced with screaming terror. The Jabberwocky roars and leaps on top of the white furred bear creature, missing stepping on it by mere inches as it darts around behind the Jabberwocky and bites at its ankle. The stands immediately erupt into a frenzied panic as they pour into the exits. I struggle to get onto my feet, letting out a sharp shout of pain before slapping a hand over my mouth. All eyes shoot to the two predators as they freeze, sniffing the air before simultaneously turning their heads to face me.

They smell my blood.

The Gladiator in front of me brings up his dinky little spear, shouting as he rams it in their direction. A flurry of feathers dart in front of the man as Griffin's talons sink into the white creatures shoulders. Griffin grabs the scruff of it's neck before throwing it back towards the cave, watching as it rolls onto it's feet and roars in Griffin's direction.

"Back in cage, Bandersnatch!" Griffin bellows, glaring at the Jabberwocky. The giant monster hisses before unleashing an ear wrenching roar, making a fast thrust towards Griffin. He spins around and leaps over the Gladiator diving for cover, digging his talons into the ground on either side of me. I clench my teeth and wrap my arms around his calf as he darts up into the air, just barely out of Jabberwocky's reach. My eyes widen with horror as it leaps up, snapping it's teeth together hardly a foot from my leg.

"G-Griffin! What the hell is going on?!" I shout as his hand reaches down and grabs my wrist. My heart performs back flips as he lifts me up by the arm, flapping hard before landing in his little lodge area where he normally sits for the games. He lowers me to my feet, dropping me into the couch of a throne.

"Someone let Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch out. They no supposed to fight today." Griffin's eyes narrow as he looks over the Gladiators dipping and dodging the blood thirsty creatures. He turns his gaze back to me and kneels down, staring at the bloody gash in my thigh. I flinch as his giant hand cups beneath my thigh and lightly raises it to see.

"I-I got stuck in the pulley system for the giant gates." I shakily explain, trembling from the pulsing agony ripping up my leg. It hurts ...

"They open with little gurl there?" He asks, already knowing the answer

"I-It's not their fault. There was a faceless edging them on to do it. A-Ah, Jerald I think his name was." Griffin's head immediately pops up as his ears turn towards me.

"Jerald?"

"You know him?" It surprises me that he would take the time to get to know a faceless. His ears press against his head as a hateful sneer crosses his enraged lips. His gentle eyes turn fierce with rage as he spins around, leaping off the ledge. I suck in a startled breath before leaping up, immediately regretting it as I fall forward and against the railing. I stare at Griffin spying him dive bombing into the arena.

"All of you! Find Jerald and kill him! I get creatures!" Griffin angrily demands as he swoops down, digging his talons into Jabberwocky's snout. The Jabberwocky screams before Griffin dives beneath it, tackling the Bandersnatch and throw it against the wall. He's actually holding up against those things?! I watch, speechless, as the gladiators clear the arena and leave only Griffin and the two beasts. I never imagined Griffin being so _strong_!

"Mock Turtle, come!" Griffin loudly demands. A black figure immediately darts out of a nearby cage and leaps up onto the Jabberwocky's head, tightly gripping it's ear. My eyes widen as he leans in closer, moving it mask slightly up and pulling something over his face down. What is he doing? Seconds leter the Jabberwocky drops like a rock, crashing hard onto the ground with close eyes. H-How did he do that?!

Griffin dives past Cyan and tackles the Bandersnatch again, flipping around and slams it againt the wall before digging his claws into the creature's back. I never imagined that there could be Role Holders that as this strong! Without warning Cyan spins around and throws his arm out towards me. My eyes narrow before I gasp, spying three spinning objects heading right for me and blow right past me. Did he just throw a dagger at me!?

"GAH-!" Voices cry out behind me. I gasp and spin around, spying three men garbed in red drop to the ground with a star shaped object projecting from their throats. W-Who are these people?! My eyes dart to the one's hand, spying a large dagger and two swords in the other's hands. Why would they come up behind me with weapons? I shakily exhale and stumble to the corner of the railing, hand over my heart.

They were going to kill me.

I jump with horror as a black hand covers my eyes.

"G-Get off!" I shout, horrified as I struggle with the blinding hand. The fingers immediately drop as the hands clasp over my waist, pulling me back into someone's stomach. My gaze shoots up, spying Cyan's bright blue eyes behind his mask.

"C-Cyan! Don't scare me like that!" I scold, breathing hard as I brace my arms against the railing. My leg is killing me. I can't even walk! Cyan's eyes visible narrow as he hops off the railing as gently drags me over to the throne couch. I nervously swallow as he sits me down, placing my legs onto the soft seat. He turns and walks behind the seat, sliding out the shurikens from the throats. I shakily gulp as I stare at him casually go about his work, sliding the weapons into a pouch strapped to his thigh.

"C-Cyan, who are they?" I ask with a slight trill to my voice, listening to my heart race. Cyan kneels down by one of them, tugging back the hood to reveal a small black mark behind the one's ear. I nervously swallow as he stands back up, kicking the one's head to the side.

"Jerald escape?" Griffin huffs as he lands on the railing, hopping down to the ledge. Cyan nods his head, glancing at my pained face.

"Ah~ little gurl hurt. Go kill workers, Cyan. And have fun with workers." Cyan bows as his eyes narrow, seeming intent on making whatever he plans painful.

"W-Wait, Cyan, don't." I plead. He pauses and remains where he is, watching a tiny bead of sweat inch down my face.

"But workers hurt little gurl." Griffin says, lightly squeezing my knee. I shakily gasp and crane my head back against the couch. Ow ...

"Jerald made them do it." I argue back, holding back a whine as Griffin hooks a hand beneath my knee and brings my thigh up a bit. I slightly jump as Cyan holds my cheeks, making me look up at his face.

"You ask and worker lives end." Griffin tempts as I feel something warm and wet dab against my thigh. When did he get a rag and water? My head flinches as I try to look down and see what he's doing but Cyan's hands remain firm around my head. His eyes remain firmly locked to mine as I nervously swallow, suddenly nervous that he's staring at me so intensely. I cringe as Griffin drags the sandpaper rag over my skin, intensifying the heat before it cools. It doesn't hurt anymore?

I flinch as he spreads my legs apart, continuing to rub the rag to my inner thigh. Well, these pants are done for, that's for sure. Cyan's grip tightens as Griffin taps the rag up a little further, closer to the more delicate parts of my body. He lets out a chuckle as a small wave of heat rolls over my skin.

"Mock Turtle no like I so ... _close_?" Griffin growls in a pleasing manner as something taps dangerously close to my underwear. I fidget and reach down with my hands, touching his straw like hair.

"That's enough, Griffin."

"Little gurl sure? I finish if little gurl like." Griffin hums as the rag drags up, hardly an inch from my underwear line before he pulls back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say, slipping my head out of Cyan's grasp. My eyes bug open as I look down spying perfectly smooth skin with no imperfections. How in the hell did he do that?! I stare at Griffin as he stands up, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth before rolling his eyes over Cyan's stiff posture. Griffin grins before reaching forward and tapping Cyan's mask.

"Find perpetrators and dispose. Keep one alive so I have my fun." Griffin orders, watching as Cyan retreats behind a curtain. Griffin's grin grows wider as he glances back at me.

"Come, little gurl. Rest you must." Griffin hums as he bends over and picks me up. I jump as he hops down the stairs, heading straight to my room. I stay silent and lean away from his bare chest. He's such an annoying guy I don't even want to feel his bulking muscles. Yes, they are impressive enough to make just about every girl drool but there's no way in hell am I letting him know that by ogling at it. And I think he already knows it too.

"Say, little girl ... would you like be harem girl instead?" Griffin purrs in my ear. I whip around and elbow him in the temple, barely moving his head.

"Gross, Griffin." I growl as I struggle in his arms, making him put me down. I wobbly on my weak legs, catching myself on the door frame. "You can leave now."

"Little gurl sure?" He purrs, tilting his head to the side. "little gurl want no more 'treatment'?" He cheekily asks as he licks his lips. I roll my eyes, annoyed before dropping the curtain between us. He's dumb, I've decided. All brawn and no brains to keep it in check. I stumble over to the bed trying to ignore my sore aching muscles. My leg looks fine but it's still sore like no other. I painfully groan as I slip off the remains of my pants, taking another look over my tank top. Yep, this is a goner too. Hell, the only things that escaped were my undergarments!

I weakly crawl onto the bed and flip onto my back, painfully exhaling as I spread myself out in an attempt to cool off a little bit. It's hot in here. Ugh ...

This sucks!

CYAN'S POV

My eyes glue to her obviously sore figure as her heart beat slows to a sleeping crawl. I flip down from the ceiling and deftly land beside the bed, looking over her tired and worn expression. I'm glad she's alright even after losing so much blood. Griffin was able to seal the wounds before any of them bled too much.

My clock ticks, irked, as the image of his tongue gliding across her soft thighs strikes hard. He was doing so excessively slowly, showing off that he was able to touch her in such an intimate way whereas I cannot. My ear flickers with annoyance as I softly gaze at her bare legs. His scent is all over her. My nose burns, further aggravating my clock as my tail angrily flickers from side to side.

I know I shouldn't, but it makes me very mad that Griffin did that. I know it was for her benefit but it annoys me greatly, beyond the point of thinking. I slightly move my mask up a bit to expose my mouth. Just a taste and that's it. That's all I'm asking for. Just a small taste and I won't ask for any more than that. My finger slides beneath the fabric mask as I lean down, pulling it to my chin. Just one. A little touch is all I want.

"What you doing, Mock Turtle?" I jerk back into place and quickly adjust my masks, acting as though nothing is out of place. W-What was I about to do to her? That's not acceptable. I was about to touch a sleeping woman!

"You about to touch sleeping woman, Mock Turtle. That, is not like you." Griffin throatily chuckles in the more quiet voice he can make. My eyes narrow as I glance over my shoulder, watching him approach. I was so wrapped up in my desires I didn't even notice he was there. That's dangerous.

"Careless again and little gurl pays." Griffin softly warns, casting his eyes over Jackie. Griffin leans his arm against my shoulder before leaning in. "Little gurl beautiful, is she not, Mock Turtle?" He taunts, trying to get a reaction out of me as I remain frozen. "It is shame you had no taste. Little gurl skin is sweet, untouched." He continues as an excited purr grows in the back of his throat. "It make me want to bite little gurl next time-," I wipe around in an instant, jamming a kunai into his chest, right over his clock. My eyes narrow as he moves his arm which had taken the brunt of the blade.

Say it again and I will kill you.

"Heh. You fun, Mock Turtle. Tell me, Mock Turtle. I die, who mocks Turtle?" He hardily laughs, stopping as Jackie fidgets in her sleep. A very slight moan riddles in the back of her throat as she rolls over to her side, softly exhaling. My eyes immediately glue to her rear, spying the cheeks in their full glory peeking out of the black lacy undergarments.

"Take little gurl to library, Mock Turtle domain. She safe there until purge over." He leaves, Cyan picks her up and heads back to library.

"I have change of mind. I take her to library." Griffin laughs as I immediately dip down and pick her up, daring him to try and take her from me.

"No worry, Mock Turtle! I prefer many hands to two." He lets out a barking laugh before turning around and trots into the hallway. He's probably heading back to his harem. I wait until he leaves before adjusting my hold on her, wrapping my arms beneath her upper thighs and let her head rest against my shoulder. This is what I will take in return for having to watch Griffin lap at her legs. There's nothing wrong with that.

I hurry to the library, taking extra caution to avoid any gladiators running their rounds. There are many more than usual. Griffin must be bothered that Jerald has yet again slipped under his nose and caused problems for him. I deftly slide into the library's doors, swiftly trotting up the large staircase. She must be tired from the events of today. It's no surprise she was out like a light almost immediately. Every subtle shift my ears burn like a live fire. It's amazingly difficult to resist when she's so close to me like this. I can feel nearly everything. Her gentle breath, her warm, her body, just ... _everything_. It leaves me speechless as to the effects she has on me through a simple touch.

I slide into my room and head towards the hammock, gentle laying her inside. I pause as I lay against her in this sort of position, my mind whirling around like a monsoon with thoughts of all sorts. My hands force themselves to unlock and set her down but latch onto her hips in resistance to my logic. My desires scream louder and louder in the form of grunting groans as I struggle to pee myself off. She's so warm and soft that I don't want to let go. I want to lay here beside her, and wake up next to her. I glance over her near naked body quickly waving off the thought.

Which, clearly, isn't my smartest idea.

I hesitate to leave as I stare at her deep winding curves and smooth legs. That is a very ... soothing position. It makes my clock race just seeing her lying so contently in my sleeping quarters. I glance over to the wall eyeing my sketchbook before looking back to Jackie's slumbering body, peacefully breathing without a care in the world.

It wouldn't hurt to selfishly keep a bit of this forever, is it?

‡

Oh Cyan~ I wonder when Jackie will realize just how obsessed Cyan really is? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks witchburnes! Thanks to her for inspiring me :3

* * *

My eyes lazily roll open as the blurry white ceiling slowly came into view. Hm? The ceiling is different from the last place I slept in. I crane my head back and look around the bare room, spying Cyan casually leaning against the opposite wall. I stiffen, startled to see him in the room. W-What's Cyan doing in here? I take another look around before wobbling on the sheet of a bed. Oh, a black hammock? Then ... I'm in _Cyan's_ room. I lean over the side swinging too far forward.

"Whoa crap-!" I shout, smacking my chin painfully against the hard ground. O-Oh ... ow that hurt. I painfully rub my chin and look up, spying Cyan crouching right in front of me. My spine stiffens in surprise as he holds out an olive green pair of cargo pants and a tight black tank top.

"O-Oh. You got me some clothes?" I say before something disturbing comes to mind. I look down spying the frilly top of my bra.

"Oh my gosh!" I shout, scrambling back against the hammock as I try to cover myself up. I spin around and yank off the thin black blanket quickly yanking it across my torso.

"C-Cyan, did you see?!" I demand in horror. Did he see me like this?! He's had to have! Cyan hesitates before slipping out a small notebook.

_Griffin as well._

"Oh gosh ... ," I whine, smacking a hand across my face. Well, it was my stupidity for doing something like that in the first place. "What am I doing here?"

_Keeping you away from Jerald. I'm going to be watching you from now on if that's alright._ He writes, presenting me with the chilling news. J-Jerald. He's the one that nearly killed me. I nervously gulp and take the clothes from his hand.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. Who is he?" I ask, quickly standing up and wrestling on my pants. Cyan begins writing as my foot slips into the wrong pant leg.

"Ah-!" A high pitched cry slips past my lips as I tip too far forward. Cyan whips around, immediately holding out his arms but I fall right through. My hands jut out and catch his sleeves but I fall right down flat on my face and drag him with me. My face hits his hip bone in the process, dazing me slightly.

"Ow ... ," I groan, staring at a slight bulge right in front of my face. Oh. Oh-! My eyes widen as I look up, spying painful tears welling up in his eyes. Did I just land on the poor man's balls?!

Oh gosh.

"HA!" A loud laugh barks by the window. I whip around, spying Griffin at the window with a toothy grin. "I _knew_ interesting thing happen if you alone!" He madly bellows and doubles over as I scramble to my feet, shoving my legs into the right pant legs and quickly buckle up.

"S-So sorry, Cyan." I stumble out, darting my gaze back to Griffin's toothy grin.

"No worries, no worries! Mock Turtle love it." He assures, hardly paying Cyan any attention as he gets up.

"D-Don't look!" I shout, extremely self-conscious as he gets a good look at my butt before I can cover it up.

"How can I not, little gurl? It so big, sun sees from sky!" He laughs, staring at me as I wrestle the tank top on. I huff, annoyed as I stomp over to the window. "Hm~?"

"Get out! Leave! G-Go away!" I shout, shoving against his stone hard abs. He barks up a laugh, letting me push and shove all I want. Why does he have to be so freaking strong?!

"I cannot. Pit falls in arena damaged during fight." He says. I grit me teeth and push harder, trying to make him fall to his demise. Just go die, you stupid bird brain.

"Gah!" I shout as his arms wrap around me, smacking my face into his stomach.

"Ha! Little gurl funny!" He shouts with thick, rolling laughter before I wrestle myself out. I leap back into Cyan's arm balancing myself as he slides in front of me and holds up his note pad to Griffin. Griffin's tail twitches as he smugly smiles, whipping his tail back and forth in amusement.

"Mock Turtle think he can kill me?" He laughs, flexing his wings. I gawk as muscles bulk from beneath the feathers in the supposed to be thin build of his wings. How is it even possible to have muscles there?! Ugh ... that's more disturbing looking than attractive. Cyan pulls back his note pad and writes something else, maneuvering it so I can't see what he writes. Well, it's none of my business anyway. "Fine, Mock Turtle. Little gurl, go fix pit falls."

"Alright, fine." I sigh after a few moments. "I'll round up the others and start on that now." Griffin darkly chuckles as he looks off to the side, his tail playfully twitching. I warily stare at the large bird. He didn't ... "Griffin, what did you do?"

"All others are ... dead." Griffin grins as he shrugs. "They pull rope, little gurl get hurt, so they die." He happily smiles, almost as if expecting praise.

"You idiot!" I shout, punching him right in his iron chiseled abs. I painfully cradle my hand glaring at the idiotic boss.

"I can't believe you killed them over that!" I shout, livid that he disposed of lives that were only concerned for themselves, "now I have no workers either!" I feel compassionate towards them but this also means I have 100 fold the work load.

"All fine, little gurl. Cyan help with pit falls, yes?" Cyan asks with a devilish grin. Cyan studies Griffin for a few moments before righting his answer.

_I do not see a reason as to object._ I nervously rub my head, patting a hand over the black belt to ensure my pants are on right. Well, that was embarrassing. They both saw my underwear. Whatever. Crap happens.

‡

"Pit fall here, here, there, over there, up there, and there are broke." Griffin points out, directing my sight to every pit fall in the arena. Huh. I always wondered what those giant cylinders were underneath the arena where I work. So they're pitfalls.

"Little gurl drink, yes?" He says, pulling out a sleek canteen from around his thick toned waist.

"Hm? No, I'm alright." Knowing him it's probably alcohol. Ugh I can hardly stand the smell of that stuff. I jump slightly as he presses it into my hands.

"Little gurl drink." He says with forceful eyes. My fingers hesitantly curl around the strangely soft canteen before unscrewing the top and taking a whiff of the contents.

"Little grl must drink to stay strong in heat." He points out. I stare at Griffin as he gestures to the skies, surprised by his thoughtfulness. He really doesn't give off that older brother air but I guess to a point he _is_ pretty caring. I hesitantly take a sip, watching as his eyes flash. I take another decent gulp, clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth. This water tastes funny. Maybe it's the bag?

"What is this bag made of?" I ask, swishing around the contents before taking another gulp. The more I'm tasting it the more I like it. It's sweet, somewhat tart and addictive.

"Bear stomach."

"GEH!" I hoarsely cough, trying to choke out the earlier contents. Oh ew ... that's so _nasty_! I just drank out of something that came out from a bear's body!

"Little gurl work on this first." Griffin purrs, tapping his talons over a nearby hole. I heavily sigh and trot over, bending over slightly down the far off bottom with multiple spikes raising high, ready to stick anything unfortunate enough to get stuck down there. Man, I would hate to fall down that right there.

"Mock Turtle come too!" Griffin bellows, slapping a heavy hand across my back.

"Ah-!" I yelp, tripping into the hole. My heart leaps into my mouth as I let out a sharp scream, dropping to the bottom.

"C-Cyan-!" I nearly screech as something tightens up around my right leg, jerking me to a painful stop. A pained groan slips between my lips as my leg and hips painfully pulse from where something yanked against it to defy gravity. What did I just hit? I helplessly spiral in the air and twist around, spying a somewhat thick cord wrapped neatly around my leg with Cyan at the lip of the hole, tightly gripping the end of it. I let out a shaky sigh and try to relax my body, staring at the spikes a good fifty more so foot deep.

"G-Good job, Cyan!" I call up, shakily exhaling. T-That was scary~!

"Ha ha ha! No fun, I say, no fun!" Griffin shouts as the rope jerks. I scream as I drop a good two feet, inching closer and closer to the spikes as I stare at the entrance. Flurries of feathers and talons clash with flashing knives and black hands as Cyan dances around the entrance of the trap, fending off and evading Griffin's attacks.

"Griffin what are you doing?!" I shout in horror, letting out a squeal of terror as Cyan's hand slips from the rope. I drop another four feet before jerking to a stop, grinding my teeth as the thin cord tightens around my hips and right leg. Wow this hurts ...

"Mock Turtle and little gurl fun. I think 'what if little gurl and mock turtle make kiss of kiss to escape pit trap?' " He heartily laughs, making a fast swoop at Cyan. Cyan's legs split apart and perform a mind boggling split as he dodges Griffin's attack.

"Griffin, knock it off I'm going to fall!" I shout, trying not to move as the cord around my waist begins to slip. "I-I'm slipping!" I scream tightly curling my fingers around the thick cord. Cyan's head flicks in my direction as Griffin's talons curl around his bicep, lifting him up off the ground.

"Go have fun, mock turtle! This what mock turtle wants, yes?" Griffin laughs before dropping Cyan. The scream sticks in my throat as I fall into the darkness, consumed by the rushing wind all around me. A thin, strong arm wraps around my back as metal grates against stone on either side, sending sparks flying up into the air. I gawk at the wall spying the soles of his feet pressing hard against either side of the wall. Metal inserts? His arms securely grip my lower back and shoulders against him as I hug him close, staring with horror at the fast approaching spikes. We're going to get stabbed-!

The descent almost immediately stops as cords tightly clap together. My eyes widen as I look up, spying his single outstretched arm tightly gripping some cords slipping out of his wrist. I tightly grip him and stare at the spikes hardly a foot away. O-Oh my gosh I was just nearly _stabbed_!

"Ha ha! Good, Mock Turtle! Have Mock Turtle fun. I return in morning." He bellows, covering the top of the hole with the solid heavy board.

"Griffin! Let us out!" I bark, helplessly staring at the cracks of sunlight shining through the boards.

"Not until morning, little gurl!" He shouts, thick rolls of laughter rolling off his tongue. I stiffen as Cyan dips down, turning almost parallel to the spikes as his one arm curls around my lower back and holds me up. My heart leaps into my mouth as I wrap my arms tighter around his shoulders, boldly hooking my legs around his lower back.

"D-Don't drop me." I say, frightened out of my wits. The only think holding me up from the spikes is Cyan's single arm. I'm going to freaking _die_ here! My heart picks up in speed as I spy sparks near the wall, barely spying a kunai sticking out from the crevices in the rocks. He leans back and easily swings me up with him, laying me across his chest as his hand lightly squeezes around my leg. Is he telling me to loosen up? He continues to lean back, letting me lay on him for support as I hesitantly tap my toes against the cord trying to get my footing.

"H-How do we get out?" I ask, looking up at the trap door. I stare at Cyan's hands as he pulls the notebook out from his sash, scribbling something down before letting me see. My eyes squint as I stare at the ink trying to make out the writing.

_Impossible. The door is too heavy to lift, particularly from the inside._ He explains as his ear twitches. I shakily exhale and stare at the sleek sides of the trap.

"How were you even able to get traction on the wall?" I ask, looking down to his feet. My balance wavers to the left before I quickly return to my spot, tightening my fingers in Cyan's shirt. I've got to be careful. I don't have terrible balance but it's not the best either. Cyan's arm tightens around my waist as he taps something done on his notebook.

_Metal plates with sharp edges are within the sole of my shoes. The fall grated the rubber away, though._ He explains with a near silent sigh. I uneasily eye the spikes barely making out there outlines in the sad excuse for lighting.

"Then ... how do we get out?" I ask, staring into Cyan's bright blue eyes. He studies me for a moment before tapping something down.

_In due time. Griffin will eventually grow bored of this game._

"And if he doesn't?" I challenge. I honestly think that Griffin is the type that would forget all about us after an hour or so. He pauses, measuring my concern before trotting something else down.

_Then we spend quality time together for quite some time._ I blink in surprise at the message. Huh. So he does have a sense of humor. That's good, at least.

"Right. Sounds like fun." I say as my legs stiffen. My muscles tremble as I try to properly balance myself on the unstable cord. How is Cyan standing so upright? Ugh, and why is it so _hot_?! Cyan's hands gently glide over my waist as he rights me again, keeping me upright without even so much as breaking a sweat. I raise part of my tank top and dab the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I'm surprised it's so hot down here. I perk up as I hear graphite tapping against his notepad.

_Are you unwell?_ He asks, gently touching the back of his cool hand to my forehead. I jerk back, startled from the smooth touch. He took his glove off? My heart leaps into my mouth as my foot slips from the cord but his arm curls around my waist, pressing me flush against his stable body. I shakily exhale and brush his hand away. It's so hot ...

"F-Fine. I'm fine. It's just so hot down here!" I huff, touching my fingers to the goose bumps on my arms. Uh oh. I must be overheating or something it's so hot down here. Cyan's pencil taps against the paper as I lean back and grip the rim of my shirt.

"Gosh dang it why is it so hot?!" I growl. I don't do well with heat. I get agitated easily and I don't want poor Cyan to suffer through that. I grit my teeth and wriggle the shirt up to beneath my bra, letting his arm remain stiff around my waist.

_Lady Jackie, why did you adjust your shirt? _He writes with wide eyes. My face flushes with embarrassment as I set my forehead against his shoulder, shakily exhaling as my chest tightens. My gosh it's so freaking hot it's making my body literally start to withdraw or something.

"S-Sorry, Cyan. Just give me a moment." I plead, unbuckling my pants. If I don't do something to cool down for a little bit I feel like I'm going to have a heat stroke. His entire body stiffens as I feel the fabric slide down my legs and to my feet, letting out a sigh of relief as I slide my bare feet through the pant legs. So much better ... hm? I look up, spying a rushed bunch of words on paper.

_Lady Jackie, please put your pants back on._ A violent snap of anger flashes over my eyes as I smack the notepad out of his hands and glare through his widened eyes in the mask.

"Oh calm down it's not like you can see anything." I snap, immediately regretting the harsh reprimand. It's not like he's trying anything and he's only asking a question. I run a hand through my hair feeling the slight moisture of the sweat around my crown. Ugh gross.

"Sorry, sorry Cyan. I don't deal with heat very well." I pause for a moment, listening for graphite on paper. What is he just not going to answer now or what - oh. "Whoops. Sorry, really sorry Cyan. About the notepad." I apologize, staring over the side and at the white paper a fair distance away. There's no way either of us can reach that. Oh man ... now he can't communicate back.

"Sorry ... ," I mutter, letting out a heavy sigh as I set my head against his stiff shoulder. My eyes crack open as I feel his hands tense up, slightly lowering down before freezing on my hips. Oh. Well, here I am undressing and I'll bet he's too embarrassed to do so because I'm here. I'll bet he's feeling hot but is too awkward to undress because I'm here.

"Aren't you hot, Cyan? You can undress a bit if you want. I don't mind." I say, feeling him become even more distressed beneath my hands. What, is he too embarrassed?

"Don't be such a baby Cyan. It's fine." I reassure, staring at his still unmoving form. His ears firmly press against his head as he looks up, probably searching for a way out anyway. An angry flash tears through my fingers as I grip his sash.

"Go ahead, Cyan. I know you're probably hot too so just clothes take off." I slur, tapping my forehead against his shoulder. Ugh ... it's so hot ... my hands slide around his waist as I press against him in the hug. This feels so nice. He's a bit cooler than me. But how? I lightly nuzzle my head into his neck, pausing as my fingers stumble across a furry cord. Huh ... his tail. I gently grip the spine of his tail and very gently pull my fingers down the length of his tail. That feels strangely soothing too. The feel of his fur in my fingers is cooling my fingers down a bit. Cyan's stiff hand presses against my shoulder and pushes very gently back. My eyes narrow as I more roughly tug on his tail warning him to knock it off.

"It's hot, Cyan and your colder than I am. Don't selfish so be." My tongue clicks to the roof of my mouth as I slowly rethink about that phrase. Huh ... I don't think I said that right. I harshly exhale and touch the rim of my shirt, pulling it up a little more and press against his cooler body. This feels nice. My eyes close as I softly breathe in, continuing to pet and tug on his tail. Why is this so comforting to me? It's just because he's colder than me, right?

Or is it something else?

I jump slightly as his hand tilts my chin up. My eyes take in the blurry vision of his chin and mask which is up slightly. Did he inch his mask up? Oh I just can't tell. He leans down as a faint puff of hot hair crawls over my lips, lighting them on fire. That feels ... nice ... My eyes widen as I jut forward, pressing my lips against something equally soft, yet firm. Hm that feels nice ... oh. My eye lids partially close as something freezing splashes over my tongue and sends frigid sharp icy chills down my hot throat. That feels nice ...

CYAN'S POV

I set my forehead atop her limp crown, feeling her body uncontrollably shiver from the colder air. Griffin give her an Aphrodisiac and then forced her into small quarters with me. That is not how I like to win affections you fat oaf.

And worst of all I used my 'voice' on her.

Although her ears could not perceive my 'voice' her body reacted in kind. I had no other means of making her consume the sleep inducing antidote and I couldn't have just made her take it. Although, in a way I suppose I did. The moment I uttered 'kiss me' I hardly believed it would work on a foreigner. It felt like a dream, an out of body experience when her lips pressed to mine. I wanted so badly to kiss her back and enjoy the contact but how could I when it was my 'voice' that forced her to do that? I'm terrible to make her body move according to my desires.

The remembrance of the euphoric motion of her fingers gently taking up the base of my tail makes my body pleasantly throb. That felt so divinely, so wonderfully that I didn't wish for her to stop. I desired that she would continue, going so far as to touch my stomach and even, dare I think it, scratch her nails harshly into my back.

It would have happened too. If I hadn't given her the antidote she would have continued until she mercilessly devoured me, more than likely leaving no part untouched with her wonderful finger tips. My tail happily twitches back and forth, pleased with the body numbing thoughts that swirl around in my mind.

I will admit it.

I knew Griffin gave her the drug in the water he made her consume.

I regret not stopping him beforehand but I was foolishly curious as to how she would react. My clock races as my fingers firmly grasp her hips, struggling not to imagine too lividly her squirming around beneath my palms. My cheeks light up a brilliant shade of red before I reach out to the side, pressing down the smallest stone beside the moss covered rock. It moves with the gentle force, making the sheet that looks like stones ripple. I was smart to put these within the traps when I designed them. I carefully scoop up her fragile body and set her over my shoulder, stretching out my leg and onto the firm ledge. With a quick hop I slide onto the ledge and out of the put.

A gentle tug is more than enough to dislodge the cord from the stone wall, reeling it back beneath my wrist and curl around my forearm. I personally love this little invention of mine. With a quick flicker of the wrist the cord shoots forward, wrapping around, stabbing into, or even whipping a nearby foe. It is one of my favorites.

I silently trot down the narrow path, side stepping the fatal traps by mere inches. I had a lot of fun designing and building these hidden doors within the Coliseum. Griffin knows about them but shows little to no interest in them. But why wouldn't he? These are marvelous inventions I've put together solely for bringing death on those who enter besides myself. But then again, Griffin is a tad too big to properly fit through these paths.

No matter how hard I try I find my eyes turning to childishly catch a glimpse of her wonderful posterior. She really does have a lovely form. I've read about different body types and hers in particular turns out to be one of the sturdiest. Not to mention the most blessed. I turn my head forward, sliding into my secret studio. My eyes blindly look around the beautiful interior, staring at all my most wonderful creations.

What would she think of me if she were to see all these?

Would she be frightened? Ecstatic? Disturbed? It's frightening and yet enthralling imagining her reaction if she were to ever discover my little hobby on the side. Being the librarian for the Library brings with it much free time. There's nothing wrong with this is there? I quickly flit across the grounds and into my main room with the black hammock. I immediately turn around and lock the three padlocks, tapping my finger against the holes in the side of the frame. With Jackie here I've taken the precaution of switching out the poison to a simple tranquilizer. I've seen her curiosity take her many places before, some of which she shouldn't have gone to at all.

I nervously hedge back and smoothly glide over to the hammock, pausing to rethink my gesture. She seemed very startled to wake up here the other night. She even fell out of it because of her fright. My tail nervously twitches as I turn around and head out the door to my main study area, just a top of the stairs leading down to the main doors. Would she find it more pleasing to wake up in this sort of environment instead? I hope so. I do not wish to offend her.

I softly slide her into my arms and bend over, gently setting her back against the couch. My stubborn fingers remain locked, unwilling to relinquish her so quickly. She's just so soft and warm and cute and small and ... oh, I can go on for ages with descriptions, none of which do her any justice. I lightly hold her in the embrace as my ear twitches, listening to her smooth and gentle heartbeat. She's beautiful, stunning, delightful, marvelous, soft, pleasing to hold ... again, I just can't think of any words out of all the ones I have that can perfectly describe her. I reach up and place my mask aside, mindlessly nuzzling my forehead into the crook of her warm neck. Her smell is more pleasing than anything. My eyes roll back into my head as I smile at the too many thoughts coiling around my mind. So many pleasing things I can imagine but I honestly doubt they will come true.

But there is nothing else in Wonderland that I want other than her thrumming heart.

"Cyan ... ," Jackie softly whispers, coupled with a longing sigh. My clock speeds up as a heated throbbing grips my spine. She's so close to me I can touch her. After all this time I can draw my fingers across her soft flesh. I can openly hold her when she feels lost and lonely, whereas before I could only help her from afar to find her way. My eyes soften as I smile, gliding my fingers down her neck and across her collarbone. Even after lividly imagining how she would feel to touch or hear to breathe it still leaves me astounded the effects it has, physically, on my body. My ears twitch as I press my fabric mask covered lips to her jaw, listening to the grunting groans thrumming deeply in my chest.

I need to stop. I really do. What would she think if she were to awaken and see my affections for her? My clock achingly ticks, anxious about her reaction. What would she feel, I wonder, if she knew just how deeply the mock turtle's affections ran for her? She softly inhales and turns her head to expose her neck towards me, against sighing my name. What is she thinking about? My tail riddles back and forth as my fingers come across her cold thighs.

I weigh my options before gently lifting her up and sliding beneath her, setting her atop my body. I have the wonderful excuse that 'she was cold and I have very little blankets' if she awakes before me, which I highly doubt. I maneuver her so her head is lying against my shoulder and her leg between mine, with her other leg between me and the couch. She'll be warmer this way if I hold her like this. The thrumming moans vibrate deeply in my chest as I feel her chest press against me each time she inhales, trying not to concentrate too much on her thigh so close to mine. She's so soft. And wonderful. And beautiful.

And all mine.

‡

Aw~ Cyan~ alright, creepy or cute? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter and I warn you updates will be slow. I'm still figuring out my life at the moment but I will update when I can. Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks supersushicupcake for your idea!

‡

I deeply inhale pleasantly smelling the subtle spices pressing against my face. That smells good ... whatever it is. I crack my eyes open spying a large, wide open space. The library? I tiredly rub my eyes and sit up, trying to process what happened. I was stuck in that stupid hot space with Cyan so how were we able to get out? My cheek twitches into a smile as lean forward, staring at my cargo pants perfectly in place. I need to learn to never underestimate Cyan.

Something soft in my clutches catches my eyes as I hold it out, staring at the long black scarf with some holes and snags in it. Isn't this Cyan's scarf? I pull it forward and poke a finger through one of the bigger holes in it. He needs a new one soon. Oh! What if I made him one as thanks for getting me out of that pit? That could work. But first I would need to learn how to knit in general.

"Hey Cyan?" I call, listening for his deft footsteps. I look around the room, silently challenging myself to catch him before he gets within three feet of me. I wonder where he went? I shrug and slide onto my feet, looking around the room. I'll bet he's with Griffin or something. I sluggishly waver before plopping back onto the couch, too tired to really concentrate on walking. I need to wake up. Ugh, why do I still feel so sleepy? I rub my eyes spying a few new books neatly placed onto the desk. I wonder what Cyan's reading this time. I reach forward and pull the three books closer, staring at the titles of them.

Sweet Addiction? Fifty Shades Darker? What the heck is Cyan even reading? I take the Fifty Shades Darker book and flip it open to a random page, barely skimming my eyes over the small words before I get bored already. I can read when I really get into something but other than that it holds little to no interest for me. I jump as the book slips out of my hand and the one on the desk vanishes, spying Cyan holding and almost covering the books from my eyes.

"Cyan? What's wrong?" I ask, watching as his tail twitches, clearly unsatisfied with something. He trots over to a tall shelf, placing the books up where it would be hard for me to reach. My eyes narrow as I get up, making his ears twitch from the faint thump.

"Why am I not allowed to look at them?" I crossly ask. Is he too embarrassed to let me see them or something? You know what I bet they _are_ romance and because he's so macho manly he doesn't want me to think less of him.

Oh I can have some fun with this one.

"Cyan~," I sing, trotting over to him with a sly smile. His ears immediately pull down, catching on pretty quick as he pulls out a new notepad that's a tad larger than his last one. Oh yeah that's right ... I threw his notepad into the spikes. Whoops.

"Sorry about the notepad." I apologize. He pauses before flipping the page, scribbling down his response.

_Think nothing of it. I've been needing a new one._ He admits before flipping to the previous page and writing something down. _Please do not tease me, Jackie._

"Teasing? I'm not teasing." I cutely deny with a small snicker. Oh I'm teasing alright and I'm not giving up until I see some of those other books he's got up here.

"What makes you think I'm teasing?" He remains silent as I walk up to him, trying to keep my eyes off the real prize as I stare into the holes in his mask.

"So explain to me how I'm teasing you, Cyan." I ask with a tad darker smile, watching as his ears pull down in embarrassment. He pulls his notebook between us, quickly writing something down. My cheek twitches into a smile as I set my hand over the notepad and push it down, laying against his chest as I stare into his clearly wary, bright blue eyes.

"So? How am I teasing you? Is it with what I say or with what I'm doing?" I smile, reaching up and wrap my hands behind his neck. The tips of his ears turn insanely darker as he pulls his notebook around my back and starts to write again. I stand on my tippy toes and gently curl my fist around the back of his neck, reaching up with my free hand forwards one of the books just barely in reach.

_Both._ He turns his head away as he holds the notepad in front of my face, making me lean back to read it. This is really too funny! I like how he gets so flustered. It's so cute! I don't think any of the Role Holders get like that when they are cornered. I lean forward, accidentally touching my upper lip to his ear tip but remain firm.

"Are you sure?" I teasingly ask, touching the corner of the book with my finger tip. Oh come on I'm so close ... I reel back a second, spying his eyes grow wide and almost frightened as he jumps back, silently smacking his back against the shelves. The giant hunk of wood reels back before falling forward. Cyan's arm smacks into my stomach as he shoves me back, sliding across the floor. My head shoots up as he catches the shelves in time. I let out a sigh of relief before gasping, watching as all the books cascade onto him into a literal mountain around him. He remains frozen, holding the shelves where they are as the books thump against the ground.

"C-Cyan, are you alright?" I ask as everything gets quiet. Oh man I didn't mean for that to happen! I quickly get up and hurry to his side, checking him for any injuries. I stare at a final book sliding out of the case, smacking him right on the forehead. I cringe in sympathy as he sighs, pushing the shelves upright as he stands in the midst of the remains of the book avalanche.

"C-Cyan, I'm so sorry." I apologize, staring at the mess I made. Whoops. I guess I pushed him a little too far. I kneel down and gently pick up a few of the books, not even bothering to look at the titles. I'm not interested in teasing him anymore. I feel bad I made him jump back and hit the bookshelf. His hands quickly curl around the books in my hands and pull them back, twitching his tail in embarrassment.

"Cyan, please let me help. I won't even look at the titles or whatever." I plead, staring at his anxious eyes. He nervously looks away, hesitating before setting the books back onto separate shelves. Has he memorized where they all go on the shelves? I lean forward and pick up some books, handing them to him as he finishes with the last batch. He stares into my eyes and nods before expertly setting the books in place. I continue to help until every last book is picked up, watching as he neatly slides the last book into place.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." I sigh as I look at the polished ground. Gosh dang it ... why does teasing work so well for everyone else but when I do it everything goes terribly wrong? Cyan's fingers tilt my chin up, making me look into his softened gaze.

_All is well, Jackie. Thank you._ He writes, showing me the notepad. I smile and touch his hand as he cups my cheek.

"Thank you. Do you have books on knitting?" I ask without thinking. No, wait! I can't ask that! He'll catch on! He pulls back his hand, obviously baffled by the request.

_You knit, Lady Jackie?_ He writes, tilting his head in confusion.

"Sort of. I'm trying to, um, find some harder techniques to challenge me." I explain with a sheepish laugh at the end. Oh gosh if he gets me the ultimate expert edition I think I'll die. He studies me for a moment before nodding.

_I understand. I'll get you some books. Give me a moment._ He writes, letting me read for a second before bounding up and over the ledge. My eyes bug out as I dash over, spying him adeptly running over the shelves. I blink in amazement as he dips down, falling into the shadowed spaces of the bookshelves. Man ... the more I watch him in action the more and more I'm thinking he's a freaking ninja.

I glance over to the couch, measuring the time I have before he gets back. Well, first I need to see how long his scarf is before I can successfully knit one. I hop over and pick up the ratty black scarf, stretching it across the length of my arms. Oh well that's easy it's about the length of finger tip to finger tip. I lay it down flat pressing my hand against the width of it. Wow. It's exactly from my pinkie tip to my thumb. I'm pretty lucky that the measurements are basically my size.

I jump as Cyan's hand touches my shoulder, presenting me a book. I shakily exhale and set his scarf aside, taking the two books. His eyes catch sight of the movement before I quickly gather his attention with a hasty smile. Oh boy I hope he doesn't catch on.

"Um, thanks, Cyan!" I say before booking it out of there. I really, really hope he didn't catch on!

CYAN'S POV

Of all my time watching her not once have I seen her knit. Did someone challenge her to make something? I glance over to my scarf lying on the arm of the couch, a slight flush creeping onto my cheeks. When I heard her waking up I quickly removed myself but her hands were so firm in gripping my scarf that I couldn't bear to take it from her. Her little, delicate hands were holding fast to my scarf, a part of me. I lean over and pick it up, shifting my mask up and my fabric mask just beneath my nose. I lightly sniff the cloth, lost in a world of swirling fantasies and pleasantly pulsing blood.

... she smells so sweet ...

JACKIE'S POV

Alright now let's get down to business.

I sit in the middle of my bed and flip open the larger book, searching for a decent one to make. I move back and forth on the comfortable bed, glancing around the large room. I never knew the Library would have extra rooms in it. But I have to admit it's nicer in here than the Coliseum. It's quiet.

I glance over the pictures in the book, gawking at their beauty. My gosh ... these literally look like they've been crafted by goddess's or something! They're amazing! My heart sinks as I piddle through more and more outrageous designs getting twisted up in just how someone could knit a knot like this or that with two sticks. That's impossible!

I nervously bite my thumbnail as I spy the perfect one. Not too difficult looking and not at all frilly either. This one is simple and smooth with the exception of a thick, middle design running through it. That looks really neat. And the design even looks like little masks. It's perfect! I turn the next page and read over the first line of instructions.

...

Get the what and put it in where?

My mind becomes a jumbled mess as I stare at the words morphing into a different language. I don't even know what a knit stitch is! I glance over the smaller book spying the word 'definitions' on it. I pull it onto my lap staring at the title. "Knitting Terms and Definitions". Awe ... Cyan is so sweet. I turn open to the glossary spying a note tucked within the pages.

_I do not mean to infer any insult in giving this to you but I just thought that perhaps a few definitions and clarifications could be in order while you knit. Do enjoy._ Awe he's so sweet! My heart thumps as I am pumped with determination to succeed now. I'm going to make the best freaking scarf _ever_!

‡

I let out a long, exasperated cry as I fall onto the bed, muffling my shouts of despair into the pillow. Knitting is no joke it's harder than it looks! I always thought it was girly but now I realize just how much skill and determination someone needs to have to finish a scarf.

I gaze over my most recent sad attempt, refusing to even look at the half dozen scattered around the room, each with some sort of mis-stitch or imperfection making it unworthy for Cyan to wear. Gosh dang it! Each time I near the end I realize I made a mistake somewhere around the line, where I either pulled too hard on the yarn or not hard enough. UGH! And the design in the middle, as simple as it looks, is the hardest part. They don't even look like masks!

I heavily sigh and stare at the scarf in my hands, the only one I have been able to finish without ruining it completely. A good number of the holes are either too small or too big, and all of them are in a random pattern. But this is the only one where I got the masks to come out right.

"Oh screw it he's lucky I even made a stupid scarf." I huff, picking up the only one closest to being a success and neatly fold it. Ugh ... I stare at some of the sides spilling over and others that are too small. I didn't even get the width right. But, it's really soft, so it's alright, right? I hesitantly set it in a neat little black bag and hop to my feet, trotting through the halls of the Library. I hope he likes it. Should I set it in his hammock or maybe on the desk where he likes to read? Or wait for him? Oh this is so embarrassing! I even scribbled down a little note to go with it. I practically went through an entire tree until I got the wording to my liking. He'll probably think it's stupid, if he can even read the handwriting.

I hesitantly circle the second story halls, staring across the tops of the bookshelves and eye up Cyan's reading area. He's not there. Alright, I'm in, I'm out, and I'm good. I glance out a nearby window spying Night shift to Dawn. My gosh was I knitting all night?! I roll my eyes and trot over to his reading area, hesitantly ducking through the giant arch and into the ornate room. Alright, set it on the desk and then I'm gone. I got this. I warily look around and ensure that the coast is clear as I hurry over to the deck, staring at his room's door. I wonder if he's sleeping? I jump as a notepad pops in front of my face, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

_You need practice if you are trying to be quiet. _He teases with soft eyes. My sights immediately glue to his neck spying a perfectly beautiful black scarf knitted perfectly. Uh oh. That's the same design as mine. Did he go out and buy a scarf? Gosh dang it I can't show him my piece of craps scarf now! His gaze flickers to the back, obviously interested in its contents hidden beneath the white tissue paper. He leans to the side trying to get a better look. _Is that for me?_

"N-No, it isn't, it's for, um, Gowland?" I whitely lie, looking more suspicious than a guy in a Victoria Secret store. He stares at me with clearly disbelieving eyes as I rack through my mind to find a good excuse. "U-U-Um, I came to ask you when you think the next move will be." I nervously gulp, watching as he just watches me for a few moments before writing something down.

_It is impossible for even us Role Holders to be able to accurately tell when the lands will move. It is completely random. May I see it?_ He curiously asks, trying to peek past the white tissue paper.

"O-Oh, no. Well, thanks see ya!" I say before quickly turning around and heading towards the arch. Oh man that was embarrassing! I can't believe I was about to give him a crappy scarf. I feel like one of those helpless teens that does stupid things and feel stupid feelings. Geh and now I know how that feels! I gasp as a thick cord wraps around me, securely fastening around my waist. My head whips back as I spy his notepad in the air.

_Why do you lie to me, Lady Jackie?_ He writes, staring at my paling face.

"I-I'm not lying." I say, tugging at the cord around my waist. How is this thing on so tight and yet so loose? He silently stares at me before flicking his wrist, making the cord loosen and retract beneath his wrist.

_Very well. I will see you in the morning, Lady Jackie._ He writes, letting me read for a moment before turning towards his room. Is he mad at me? Oh, screw that. He's the stupid one that went and bought himself a scarf when I was secretly making him one. I heavily sigh and make the shameful trudge back to my room, dumping the bag into a nearby trashcan. Hopefully this will be burned so I never have to see it again. I stare at the black pile of knitted yarn, clenching my teeth before walking away.

Why does everything nice I do turn to crap in the end?

CYAN'S POV

I can see know why she did not wish to show me the gift. I reach into a garbage, which is mainly piles of paper and an apple or two, pulling out the poorly knitted scarf. She obviously pulled too hard on the left and realized her mistake partway through and began to stitch it looser, making the holes vary in size as it goes up the width. Very shoddy. I will leave this where she meant for it to go. If she wanted to keep it then why throw it away? The scarf slips through my fingers and back into the garbage as I trot towards her room. I was too harsh with her before. I was so bothered by her denial that I even used force on her. I need to apologize.

I lightly rap on the door listening for her confirmation so I can enter. I wait a few moments, listening to smooth breathing on the other side. She's asleep already? I deftly crack the door open and slip inside, spying her on the bed once again sprawled in an interesting position. My fingers automatically slip out my sketchbook as I step around her form, searching for the best angle. The texture beneath my foot shifts without warning barely touching my interest as I look down.

Another scarf?

I look around the room spying at the very most a dozen of the poorly done lumps of yarn, all obviously thrown in anger judging the distance they all are from the bed. Why did she make so many poor scarves? Was she perhaps trying to judge which would be the best to give to Gowland? Or ... I lightly touch the scarf around my neck as understanding touches me.

She made that scarf for _me_.

Me and me alone.

She must have become dejected when she saw my own knit work and decided it was best to tell a fib than fess up. My cheeks touch with pink as I place the sketchbook away, trotting out of the room and quickly to the trashcan. How could I have been so foolish as to not notice? I've read enough books to understand what she must have been thinking.

I gently reach in and brush off the misplaced apple stem, spying a small note float to the ground. I study it for a moment before plucking it off the ground, reviewing the words.

_Cyan._

_Thanks._

_-Jackie._

My clock swells with gratitude as my fingers dance along the personally woven yarn. She's so cute, making me a scarf. How stupid of me to not treat this better, particularly when she crafted this with her own hands.

Just for me and me alone.

I slide off the meaningless scarf from my neck that I made, replacing it with the beautiful piece Jackie created. I love it. I can still smell her scent on the yarn from where her fingers personally worked the yarn through the holes.

I truly with all my clock adore that little foreigner.

‡

Awe~! So cute! Cruel or sweet? Choose! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


End file.
